Erotic BanJak Tales
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Originally written for LJ's 36 erotic IY tales, the following is a series of "naughty" one shots written for a specific theme. They range in rating from Mature to older teen. There's multiple genres, with romance being the main one.
1. Tale 1: Giving orders

**Author:** kira**  
Title: ****Tale 1:** Giving orders

**Theme:**Giving orders**  
Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating:** Mature/Adult**  
Genre: **Romance/hentai**  
Word Count: 1,680  
WARNINGS: **The following contains yaoi, oral sex, implied sex with what in modern times would be considered a minor, implied anal sex, and mention of child prostitution and prostitution in general.**  
Summary: **Bankotsu decides to give Jakotsu the option of calling the shots in the futon with mixed results.**  
A/N: **I have the feeling this was supposed to be a dom/sub fic, but I don't see these two, Bankotsu and Jakotsu, as having that type of relationship. Instead, I tried to capture one of the first moments in said relationship. Please note that this takes place in the canon timeline, roughly two years before their first deaths and before they met up with the other members of what will become the Shichinintai. Please also note that according to Takahashi-sensei's character profile book, that Bankotsu was seventeen at the time of his first death and Jakotsu was twenty, hence their ages in this fic.

888

**Tale 1: Giving orders**

By kira

_Special thanks to my beta, Jen, and her handy-dandy can of fic polish!_

888

"Sweetness…?" Bankotsu said softly. He was lying in the futon with his arm around Jakotsu, the cross-dresser's head pillowed on his chest.

"Hunh…?" Jakotsu replied. He shifted against the younger boy, his yummy bits, as he liked to call them, rubbing tantalizingly against Bankotsu's bare hip as he tried to look up at him.

"Want to nookie again?"

Jakotsu giggled. "Okay."

Bankotsu grinned wickedly at him. "This time I want you to tell me what to do."

The cross-dresser's brow knit together in a puzzled frown. "Hunh…? Don't we do that already?"

"No, all we do is you tell me what to do so I don't hurt you satisfying _my_ needs. I just want to do the same for you…" _Because I really like you a lot… _The younger boy mentally winced, embarrassed over the fact that he nearly blurted those feelings out loud, preferring instead, to treat his friend like one of his female conquests. "That's all."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"But I can't do that, Aniki-chan."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"But you're not in the bathhouse anymore, Sweetness, you're with me."

"I know…" The eighteen year old sighed as he sat up, turning slightly to face the younger boy. "It's just that…" he trailed off softly, unable to put how he felt into words. _It's just that I've spent most of my life doing what everyone else wants, so it's hard not to…_

Bankotsu rubbed his head tiredly, frustrated over what felt like stubbornness on the older boy's part. The fifteen year old could not understand why Jakotsu was so reluctant to follow through with his sexual aggressiveness. It was like he did everything possible to get Bankotsu in the mood so that he could lie back and enjoy the ride. Not that nookying with Jakotsu was a chore, Bankotsu enjoyed it immensely as the cross-dresser would happily do things that the village girls balked at, but just once, he wanted to be the one taking orders instead of giving them.

The mood was rapidly disappearing, and instead of recapturing it, Jakotsu sighed. He smiled sadly at the younger boy. "I…uh…" he trailed helplessly.

"Did I hurt you before when we nookied?" Bankotsu quickly sat up, concern for the older boy written all over his face.

"No!" Jakotsu quickly assured him. "It's just that…" He sighed again as he looked away. "It's just that…" he repeated.

"What?" Bankotsu whined.

The cross-dresser took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's just that…" he mumbled. Closing his eyes, Jakotsu said softly, "It's just that I've spent a lifetime of taking orders rather than giving them…"

"Hunh?" Bankotsu said stupidly when the realization hit him. "Oh… Damn it!" he swore. "I'm not giving you orders, Sweetness; I thought we were doing something you liked."

The eighteen year old smiled shyly. "Yeah…?"

"Yeah. I mean if there was something you didn't want to do all you had to do was tell me," the fifteen year old said.

"Oh…" Jakotsu blinked as he took in that little bit of information. "I have a choice…?"

"Uh-hunh! So if you want me to lie back so you can suck me off or ummm… you know…"

Jakotsu, who was a bit confused as to what the younger boy was getting at, took him literally and nodded anyway. "You want me to suck you off?" _Your cock'll be a bit icky tasting after being in my ass, but if you really want me too…_

"Not unless _you_ want to."

The older boy nodded again. "This is what I mean..." He briefly placed his fingertips lightly on Bankotsu's lips, silencing the fifteen year old so he could talk. "Aniki-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"I've been working in the bathhouse since I was six… that's what, five, six years ago?"

Bankotsu laughed, breaking the tension. "You look older than me, Sweetness, and if it was five years ago, that would make me around ten now and I'm older than that."

Jakotsu laughed sheepishly. "I'm stupid, hunh?"

"Nah, you're not stupid, just cute."

The eighteen year old smiled, and taking courage from his lover's compliment, he continued his story. "Anyway… At six, I was taught how to please men and do whatever they wanted when we nookied. I never was given the chance to do what I wanted because that would make them angry and then I'd get a beating for disappointing a customer. So even though it feels like a dream come true to be able to tell you what to do, I can't, Aniki-chan…" His voice breaking on the last syllable, Jakotsu felt his eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry… but how would I even know what I'd like…?" he wondered softly.

Bankotsu put his arms around Jakotsu. The older boy leaned into him, crying his heart out on his young lover's shoulder. The fifteen year old was at a loss for what to do, so he simply patted Jakotsu on the back. It seemed to do the trick as a few minutes later; the cross-dresser's sobbing subsided into hiccups.

Breaking away from the younger boy's embrace, Jakotsu sat back and wiped his face. He made Bankotsu laugh when he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Jakotsu laughed as well and it was not long before their laughter prompted a tickling match between the two boys. Tickling fingers quickly became wandering hands as they wrestled on the futon. Wrestling soon led to bodies being pressed together, their hips grinding together, and sending little waves of pleasure down their spines to pool deep within their bellies.

Bankotsu had somehow wound up on top of him, not that Jakotsu cared. Smiling impishly at the younger boy, he said, "Wanna nookie?"

"Is that an order?" the fifteen year old teased.

Jakotsu giggled. "Ummm… yeah."

"Then say it like you mean it!"

"Okay, I want you to nookie with me!"

"Happily…" Bankotsu said as he leaned in to kiss him. Trying to remember all the things Jakotsu usually did to him, the younger boy trailed a line of kisses down the cross-dresser's neck. Unintentionally tickling the older boy with his breath and later his bangs, Bankotsu mistook Jakotsu's stifled giggling for little cries of pleasure. Feeling bolder, he went lower, flicking his tongue on the older boy's hardening left nipple. A short line of kisses across his chest and its mate was soon just as hard. Gaining confidence in his abilities, Bankotsu went lower, licking the older boy's salty flesh. He chuckled softly to himself when Jakotsu's growing erection bumped against the younger boy's navel.

As he went lower and lower, Jakotsu's giggling turned into panting that quickly became soft moaning. When Bankotsu engulfed his painfully hard erection in his mouth, the older boy's breath hitched in his throat, before coming out as a loud groan. The younger boy hesitantly bobbed his head up and down as he tried to suckle the cross-dresser's swollen member without gagging.

Arching his back, and digging his heels in as he tried to raise his hips higher, Jakotsu fisted the futon as the little waves of pleasure that pooled in his belly threatened to become a raging tsunami. No one had ever taken the time to pleasure him the way Bankotsu, no matter how clumsily, did and the raw emotions he felt threatened to overwhelm him.

"Aaah…aaah…Aaah…aaaaniiiikiiii…" Jakotsu cried, squeezing his eyes shut, and shuddering as he found his release. It was short lived as Bankotsu roughly pulled away, scraping his teeth over the older boy's penis. The eighteen year opened his eyes, and hiking back on his elbows, he took one look at his wild-eyed young lover and barked, "Don't even think about it! Just swallow!!"

Bankotsu bravely did as he was told and he prayed the bitter salty fluid would stay put once he swallowed. Jakotsu's orgasm had taken him completely by surprise, hitting him in the back of his throat, and making him gag. He still held one hand over his mouth, the other clutching his stomach as he nearly retched.

Jakotsu sat up, and leaning forward, he smiled as he peered at the younger boy, hoping to catch his eye. "That was really good, except when you bit me…" he said dryly.

The fifteen year coughed out a little laugh.

"But as good as it was… I have just one more order to give."

"What's that?" Bankotsu croaked.

Smiling sweetly at him, Jakotsu said, "Let's not do that again unless you _want_ to."_ I mean really want to, as I'm going to have nightmares now about you biting my cock off…_

Bankotsu grinned back at him. "I think I can follow that order."

Giggling, the cross-dresser teased, "Oh wait, I have another one."

"Another what?"

"Order…"

"Yeah…?" Bankotsu tried to keep the look of panic off his face and failed miserably, giving his older lover a giggle-fit. "What?" he whined.

"I just want…hehehe… I just…heheehe…"

"Sweetness!"

"I just want you to kiss me."

"With pleasure…" the fifteen year old said as he leaned in to comply.


	2. Tale 2: Love of my Life

**Author****: **kira**  
Title: Tale 2: **Love of my life

**Theme****:** Love**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating: **Mature**  
Genre: **Romance

**Word Count****: **2,429**  
WARNINGS:** The following contains yaoi, implied oral sex, implied sex with what in modern times would be considered a minor, implied anal sex, a "hand job" and prostitution in general.**  
Summary: **Bankotsu and Jakotsu realize they really do love each other...**  
A/N: **This one is self-betaed, so any mistakes found therein are purely my own. ;p

888

Jakotsu stood there, leaning dejectedly against the post that held up the low veranda's roof. He was facing the main gate leading to their home base's main courtyard, anxiously waiting for Bankotsu's return. The young leader of the Shichinintai had gone into the village earlier that evening after a fight with the cross-dresser. Jakotsu had the horrible feeling he was busy whoring it up at the local brothel and he found it hard not to dash into town and drag him home. So he stood rooted to the spot, occasionally wiping away the tears that trickled down his cheeks.

His emotions had run the gamut from angry to sad to numb to anxiety over his young lover's safety._ Damn it!! I hate you!!_ he thought bitterly. _No, I don't! I would die if something happened to you, Aniki-chan..._ _Please come home..._ Jakotsu, closing his eyes, hugged himself tightly.

"Jak?"

The cross-dresser, who was lost in his sorrow, never heard the floorboards sing as the claw-bearer approached. He jumped, startled out of his reverie, and turned to face him. "Sui...?"

"Oo-Aniki's fine, Jak." Suikotsu said, correctly guessing the reason for the cross-dresser's distress. "He'll be back soon, you'll see, and everything will be like it never happened."

Jakotsu nodded wordlessly in reply.

"He loves you very much," Suikotsu said as he sat down on the veranda near the eighteen year old's feet.

The cross-dresser shrugged as he continued to stare off into space.

"It'd be easier to talk to you if you sat down."

Jakotsu looked down at him and back.

"Listen to your 'Chichi-ue' and sit," the gentle healer said.

A smile twitched the corners of Jakotsu's mouth briefly upwards. "When you put it that way..." he said softly, and jumping down from the veranda, he sat next to his friend.

The silence stretched between them as Suikotsu put his arm around the younger man and Jakotsu leaned into him.

"It hurts, Sui..." he said softly.

"I know and that's because you love him."

"Yeah... But..."

"But nothing. Oo-Aniki loves you too."

"No, he doesn't! He told me he hated me and then-" Jakotsu voice broke as he choked back the overwhelming sadness he felt, "he left," finished in a small voice.

"He didn't mean it, Jak, you know that."

"Yes, he did!" the eighteen year old insisted.

"No, he didn't and you know that," Suikotsu said patiently. "He's still a boy, Jak, and unsure of himself in matters of the heart, but I can tell just by looking at you two just how much he loves you." _And you him..._

"If he loved me so much, he wouldn't be out whoring," Jakotsu said peevishly.

"You don't know that's what he's up to."

"And you don't know that he's not doing that either!"

Suikotsu sighed. "Fair enough, but don't you think you should give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Yeah... But that doesn't mean he's not whoring. He always does that when we have a fight," the younger man said sadly.

"You're not listening to me, Jak."

The cross-dresser sat up and faced him.

"Oo-Aniki is still a boy and he's probably scared you don't love him any more, that's why he's there."

Surprise was written all over the younger man's face. "But I would never stop loving him! He knows that!"

Suikotsu nodded. "His heart knows that, and his head too, but he's upset and not thinking straight. When he comes home, I'm sure you'll see just how much he loves you."

"Yeah...?" Jakotsu's heart reached out and held onto that little ray hope.

The older man smiled. "In fact, I think he's here now. See that lantern swinging in the darkness?"

Jakotsu held his hand up to his forehead and squinted into the shadows across the courtyard. "Are you sure that's not a firefly?"

"Very sure. It's too late at night for them."

"Oh..." Jakotsu laughed sheepishly as the swinging light drew closer. "I'm just stupid, eh?"

"No, not stupid; just cute as Oo-Aniki would say." He smiled at his friend and stood up. "Good night, Jak."

"Sleep well, Chichi-ue!" the younger man giggled.

"Thanks, you too."

"Yeah... and thanks, Sui."

The gentle healer nodded, before heading back to his room, leaving Jakotsu alone to greet their leader.

888

"Hey, Sweetness..."

"Aniki-chan..."

"I'm sorry," they chorused, laughing.

An awkward silence briefly settled between them before Bankotsu broke it.

"Was that Sui?"

"Yeah... I was feeling really... ummm..."

"I know," Bankotsu said dismissively as he looked everywhere but at his paramour, "and I shouldn't have got mad you, but I just didn't feel like having you fussing over me like that." _It reminded me too much of my mother and sisters, and it made me miss home..._

"No, it was my fault, Aniki-chan! I shouldn't have done that..."

The fifteen year old shrugged.

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah..." Bankotsu looked away and back. "Can you forgive me too, Sweetness...?" he said softly.

Jakotsu threw his arms around the younger boy. "What do you think?"

Bankotsu grinned. "I think someone wants some nookie," he said huskily as the older boy giggled. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay..."

888

Bankotsu watched as his paramour slowly removed his arm guards, before carefully placing them on the low table in their room next to his shoulder guard. The rest of the fifteen year old's armor soon followed, leaving him clad in his tattsuke-bakama and kimono.

Jakotsu knelt in front of him, sitting back on his heels like a woman. Picking up the younger boy's leg, he set it on his knee so that he could he untie the lacings around the lower half of his bakama and remove the bindings on his foot. After finishing the one leg, he quietly moved onto the next and it was not long before he had removed Bankotsu's bakama and foot bindings. Giggling, he stuck his hand under his lover's kimono and fondled the growing bulge in his fundoshi.

"Hey!" Bankotsu cried, playfully batting his hand away.

"What?" the cross-dresser replied impishly. "I thought you wanted to nookie... or at least part of you does," he said saucily.

"I do..." the fifteen year old said huskily as he pushed Jakotsu's sleeping yukata down off his shoulders. Leaning towards him, and taking his face in his hands, Bankotsu kissed him. The older boy deepened it as he continued to fondle his young lover. Breaking the kiss, the fifteen year old tugged on his fundoshi, and taking the hint, Jakotsu helped him out of it.

The cross-dresser engulfed the younger boy's growing erection in mouth and was pleasantly surprised to find that he did not reek of spent lust or taste like it for that matter. Jakotsu paused in his ministrations and looked up at his young lover.

"Thought I was whoring, hunh?" Bankotsu smirked.

The eighteen year old, looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah..." he admitted.

"I thought about it..."

"You did?" The hurt was clearly seen on the older boy's face.

Bankotsu nodded. "But then I realized I didn't want to, so I wandered around for a bit."

It was Jakotsu's turn to nod as he sighed in relief. "Are you sure you're not sick or something? Maybe I should go get Sui," he said as he let go of his lover's budding erection.

"I'm fine, Sweetness. I just..." the younger boy trailed off helplessly.

"You love me..." Jakotsu's face lit up as the realization hit him._ Sweet Kami-sama!! Sui was right!!_

The younger boy's cheeks heated up as he murmured something unintelligible.

"And you didn't want to hurt me..." Jakotsu said softly. He snaked his arms around his lover's waist, resting his head against Bankotsu's stomach, and continued in the same quiet tones, "There's no one, Aniki-chan, who warms my heart the way you do..."

"I know."

Sighing contentedly, the eighteen year old let go of his young lover and stood up. Kissing his finger tips, Jakotsu placed them on Bankotsu's lips. "Stay here..." he said, before going to blow out the single candle lighting their room. He waited a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, when they did; he walked back over to his young lover and took his hand. Bringing it to his lips, Jakotsu kissed the younger boy's palm.

The cross-dresser kissed his palm again, sending little shivers down Bankotsu's spine. "Come," Jakotsu whispered into the darkness as he led his lover over to their futon. Holding the younger boy's face in his hands, the eighteen year old kissed him lightly on the lips. "Lie down," he murmured softly, giggling when his young lover eagerly complied. Taking his time, Jakotsu slowly sank to the floor next to him. He sat with his legs folded to the side, resting his weight on one hand, the other reaching out to open his lover's kimono.

He ran his hand lightly down his young lover's torso, loving the soft, yet hard, feel to the younger boy's flesh. Bankotsu was perfection in his eyes and if the cross-dresser could have his way, he would have the younger boy parading around naked all day long for him. From his jet black hair to his bright blue eyes to his milk tea colored skin to the little scars he had that dotted his body from all the fights he had been in, Jakotsu loved it all. And he never tired of looking at him.

Bankotsu ran his hand up his paramour's arm when the older boy paused to place a hand over a recent scar on his hip. "It doesn't hurt any more if that's what you're thinking..."

"No, I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

"Oh..."

Jakotsu giggled. He could just see the blush spilling over the younger boy's cheek in the soft moonlight that lit their room. "You're very beautiful to me, Aniki-chan. And I get afraid..." the cross-dresser trailed off softly.

"Afraid of what?"

"That I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream and I'll be stuck in the bathhouse until I grow old and die."

"Oh, Sweetness..."

"Sssh... It's okay." He leaned in and kissed him and as he did so, Bankotsu reached up and pulled him close. "Let me go...Please, Aniki-chan."

The younger boy reluctantly let go and the cross-dresser sat up, before shifting so that he could lie comfortably next to him.

"That's better..." Jakotsu said as he rolled onto his side, bringing his arm up, and propping his head on his upturned palm.

"Yeah..." Bankotsu rolled over to face him.

A companionable silence settled between them as they lay there, holding each other. After a while, Jakotsu pushed his young lover onto his back. He teased his young lover, running his fingertips lightly over his supple skin, going lower and lower as he let his hand wander. He playfully brushed against the dark thatch of curls, giggling when his young lover's penis sprang to life. The more the eighteen year old teased, the harder it grew. Jakotsu finally wrapped his hand around it, Bankotsu's breath hitching in his throat as he did so. The cross-dresser lovingly stroked the younger boy's swollen member.

Bankotsu close his eyes. It felt so good, having Jakotsu pleasure him this way. It was different from the way they normally nookied, with him either sheathing himself inside the eighteen year old or Jakotsu sucking him off. This time the little waves of pleasure pooled more rapidly in his belly and the fifteen year old started to moan softly.

Instead of speeding up, Jakotsu slowed down, occasionally adding a quick flick across the top of the younger boy's penis with his thumb. The cross-dresser smiled as he felt the hot sticky precursor to his young lover's orgasm. He knew wouldn't be long now, if the expression on Bankotsu's face was anything to go by.

The younger boy had screwed his eye shut and his mouth hung open as he panted and moaned. He could feel his stomach and butt muscles tightening as the little waves of pleasure came closer and closer together in one big wave. Minutes later, he felt himself pumping into nothingness as he spent his lust, the hot sticky mess rapidly cooling on his belly. Bankotsu gradually opened his eyes as reality slowly spiraled back into his awareness. He looked to his right and saw Jakotsu smiling impishly at him.

"You like?" the eighteen year old teased.

"Yeah..."

"Good, cuz I wanted to do something special, you know, try something different, because I ummm..." _Because_ _I love you so much, I could die..._

The younger boy nodded. "Me too..." he said softly, having correctly guessed what the older boy left unsaid, as he reached up to cup his paramour's cheek.

Jakotsu was about to cover Bankotsu's hand with his own when he noticed a bit of the younger boy's spent lust clinging to it. Licking it off gave him an idea, and after kissing his lover long and hard, Jakotsu trailed a line of kisses down his lover's body. Reaching Bankotsu's stomach, he licked him clean despite the younger boy's protests and complaints that he was tickling him.

"Sweetness, you didn't have to do that..." Bankotsu said softly as he stroked his paramour's hair.

The older boy looked up at him, a content little half smile tugging at his lips. "But I wanted too." _Because I love you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you..._

"I know... But ummm..."

"Aniki-chan, I swallow it when I suck you off, so letting it cool first and licking it off you is nothing."

"You sure?"_ As much as I love you, I don't know if I could do that for you... _The fifteen year old tried not to make a face.

"Yeah..." Jakotsu yawned. "I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?" He sat up, and reaching behind himself, he untied the small knot in his yukata's obi, pulling the thin strip of fabric from his waist.

"Sure." Bankotsu had also sat up and shrugged out of his kimono, tossing it to the side.

Jakotsu's sleeping yukata landed on it in a heap of well worn cotton as the cross-dresser stood up to go get the light cotton quilt they slept under. He hurried back, and after throwing it at his young lover, he crawled in the futon and lay down next to him. Bankotsu adjusted the quilt to cover them. He was glad they had gotten over their earlier fight as the thought of sleeping alone was not a pleasant one. The nights were so much better in his humble opinion with Jakotsu cuddled up next to him...


	3. Tale 3: Purely righteously

**Author: **kira**  
Title: Tale 3: **Purely righteously

**Theme**: Freedom/restraint**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating: **Mature**  
Genre: **Romance

**Word Count:**1,099**  
WARNINGS:** The following contains yaoi, implied oral sex, implied sex with what in modern times would be considered a minor, implied anal sex, a "hand job" and prostitution in general.**  
Summary: **Bankotsu and Jakotsu discuss the ties that bind amongst other things…**  
A/N: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, who helped me tweak this puppy! ;p The title for this one, by the way, comes from the title of my favorite Kusao Takeshi (Bankotsu's Japanese VA's) songs. It's either from some as yet unidentified on my part anime or a game soundtrack, all I know is I love the bouncy tune even if I don't really know what he's singing about. XD

888

They were sitting around, enjoying the warm summer night in their home base's main courtyard, listening to Mukotsu relate some convoluted story about some trussed up prostitute he saw in brothel's window.

"She was naked and oh so lovely, with these silken cords tied neatly around her gorgeous flesh…" the diminutive poisoner sighed. "There was even one that ran right down the middle of her bitch crack! She would let out the most delicious moans when she shifted her hips! I could have stood there all day and taken in her beauty."

"The mama-san chased you away again, hunh?" Bankotsu said dryly as everyone roared with laughter.

"But-but…" Mukotsu sputtered.

Bankotsu got up, taking a jug of sake with him, and refilled the tiny man's sake cup. "One of these days, I'll buy you a woman, Mu." _I just have no idea when, other than you'll probably be dead when I do get around to it…_

"That's very kind of you, Oo-Aniki."

"It's the least I can do," the fifteen year old replied, before heading back to his paramour. "Need a refill, Sweetness?"

Jakotsu sipped his sake. "Not yet."

Bankotsu set the jug down and sat next to him. "What did you think of Mu's story?"

The cross-dresser shrugged. "I heard the House of the Blue Lotus got a new girl and that must be her."

"Yeah?"_ Why didn't you tell me?_

The eighteen year old drained his sake cup in one gulp, holding it out to his young lover for a refill. "Yeah… So she likes to be tied up." He rolled his eyes. "I bet she works with Neko-chan."

"Really?"

"Yeah… and you're drooling again, Aniki-chan," Jakotsu said dryly.

The fifteen year old blinked in surprise, quickly reaching up to wipe nonexistent spittle from his chin as his paramour heaved a long suffering sigh. "What about you? Anyone you know…"

"No, no one tied me up in the bathhouse," the eighteen year old former bathhouse whore said wearily. "In fact, the only one they ever tied up was Peony cuz she kept running away and that was at night. During the day Boss-man tied a rope around her neck and tied the other end to a ring nailed into the wall."

"Oh… Sorry, Sweetness, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay…" Jakotsu sighed. "And in case you're wondering, I don't have any desire to be tied up, although, I suppose if you wanted me to…"

"Nah! I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

Jakotsu smiled sweetly at him. "You sure you don't want me to get naked for you and then you can take my obi and bind my wrists above my head. Maybe tie the other end to the desk in our room…" He noticed the blush staining his young lover's cheek and licked his lips. "Then you can take your obi and bind my legs together so you can have your way with me…"

Bankotsu gulped.

"Sure you don't want to try that? Not even once? I'll only beg you to stop if you want me to…" the cross-dresser purred. He leaned towards his young lover, placing a hand on his thigh. "No…?"

"No… Nope!"

"Okay… " He kissed the younger boy's cheek. "Seriously, thank you so much, Aniki-chan for giving me my freedom from that life…" He kissed him again. "It's been hard remembering I am free; it's really tough cutting a lifetime worth of bonds."

"You're doing good, Sweetness."

"Thanks…" He moved to kiss his young lover again and this time Bankotsu turned towards him, meeting him halfway for the kiss.

"Hey, rabbits!" Renkotsu called out drunkenly. "Show a bit of restraint for once and go find a room somewhere!"

They looked over at him and back at each other. Jakotsu giggled.

"What?" Bankotsu grinned wickedly.

"I was thinking…" the cross-dresser said airily.

"Oh hell! That can be dangerous," his young lover teased.

Jakotsu laughed. "I was just thinking, what if we did find a room somewhere and then we came back and tied Ren up and made him watch."

The fifteen year old also laughed. "Nah… his head would probably explode if we did."

"Eww…"

"Yeah… so should we? You know…"

Jakotsu blinked. "You really want to tie me up?"

"Nah… I just want have a lil fun with you." Bankotsu waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh… you want me to tie you up instead!" his paramour teased.

"No!"

Jakotsu kissed him. Breaking the kiss, he said, "You know, you'll never have to tie me up because I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I know… and ummm…" the fifteen year old trailed off softly as a delicate shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "Oh hell! Just shut up and kiss me!"

"With pleasure…" Jakotsu said as he leaned in to do so.

"Go to your room, you damned rabbits!!"

"Maybe we should tie him up," the eighteen year old said impishly.

"They're just boys, Ren," Suikotsu soothed.

"Yeah… but only if we leave him somewhere else other than our room," Bankotsu said mock seriously.

"Boys? They look more like a couple of rabbits to me!"

"Hmmm…. Okay, but wouldn't it be better if you bought him a woman instead of Mu?"

"Ren, behave before Oo-Aniki gets mad," the claw-bearer said.

"But that would be a waste of money, Sweetness. At least Mu has some idea of what to do with a woman."

Jakotsu laughed.

"I heard that, you assholes! And I do too know what to do with a woman! I bet I've had more women than the two of you combined!"

"Hmmm… You've probably had more than me," Jakotsu said sweetly. "Although Aniki-chan is another story," he added tartly.

"Yeah? Well, I'm getting tired of hearing you, Ren." Bankotsu grinned. "Tell me, if you're so experienced with women, why do sit at home in your room… alone?"

"Excuse me?!" the fire-breather sputtered.

The fifteen year old shrugged and ran his hand up his paramour's bare thigh. Jakotsu, giggling happily, threw his arms around him, kissing him long and hard.

"Why can't you two go to your room and rabbit so the rest of us don't have to be subjected to your… nonsense?"

"Ren!"

"You don't like it," Bankotsu paused to kiss his paramour again, "you go somewhere else!"

"Shut up, Ren!" Suikotsu hissed. "He didn't mean it, Oo-Aniki; it's just the sake talking."

"Whatever…" the fifteen year old said dismissively. Turning his attention back to his older lover, he said, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Here…" the cross-dresser murmured, kissing him.

"Oh yeah…"


	4. Tale 4: Rainy Lazy Morning

**Author: **kira**  
Title: Tale 4: **Rainy Lazy Morning

**Theme**: Gentle**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating: **Mature**  
Genre: **Romance

**Word Count:**645**  
WARNINGS:** The following contains yaoi, implied sex with what in modern times would be considered a minor, implied anal sex.**  
Summary: **Jakotsu enjoys a lazy morning in the futon with his lover, Bankotsu.**  
A/N: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, who helped me tweak this puppy! ;p The title for this one, by the way, comes from the title of my favorite Kusao Takeshi (Bankotsu's Japanese VA's) songs. It's from the Ronin Warriors soundtrack called, "Best Friends."

888

Jakotsu sighed softly. He was curled up next to Bankotsu in the futon they shared, his head pillowed on the younger boy's chest. It was raining outside, the summer heat finally breaking. The soft patter of the rain added a delicate counter-melody to the beating of his young lover's heart, making it easier to ignore the cool damp morning air that blew in the open window.

The eighteen year old snuggled closer. Bankotsu's bare skin was soft and warm next to his own. The fifteen year old smelt good too; rich and sinful like raw sex, which brought back pleasant memories of the night before. They had intended to bathe together but never made it farther than their room, not that either one minded.

_Maybe I can get Aniki-chan to run around naked in the rain instead of a bath…_ Jakotsu thought as visions of his young lover danced in his head. _Yeah…_he thought as felt a familiar stirring in his loins. Carefully placing his leg on the younger boy's stomach, the eighteen year old gently pressed his growing erection against Bankotsu's thigh. _See what you do to me…?_

He slowly eased his leg off of the younger boy, careful not to wake him. Instead, he let his hand wander ever so gently down his young lover's torso, before coming to rest in the dark tangle of curls above his thighs. Jakotsu wanted to take Bankotsu's penis in his hand, stroking him lovingly until he climaxed, but he resisted the temptation. Bringing his hand up, he let it rest on the younger boy's chest and sighed softly.

_Rainy mornings are made for lazing in bed…_Jakotsu heard his young lover say in his head.

_I know…_ he answered back, starting a silent conversation, in which he played both parts.

_Then why are you trying to wake me up? You didn't get enough nookie last night?_ the fifteen year old teased.

_The nookie was great! But unfortunately I can never get enough of you…_Jakotsu impishly replied.

Bankotsu's laughter echoed in the cross-dresser's head and Jakotsu smiled. Closing his eyes, he yawned as his mind drifted back to the events of last night…

_Feeling lazy from the heat, their nookying was slow and deliberate with gentle touches and baby soft kisses. They had both agreed to pleasure each other orally, something that suited the summer night's hot and heavy atmosphere. And as the moon hid behind the gathering clouds, Bankotsu sat back, after giving his older lover an orgasm to remember, and shyly asked if they could nookie face to face. _

"_I never get to see you when we nookie…Please, Sweetness…"_

_Jakotsu found himself quickly agreeing to his young lover's gentle request. Bankotsu kissed him as he blanketed him, and the eighteen year old wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. They kissed, taking things slow, and further cementing their relationship. When Bankotsu gently pushed his dry erection against his older lover's tight entrance, Jakotsu eagerly welcomed him in. He was surprised to find that it hurt no more than usual, then again, his young lover was quick. _

Jakotsu remembered falling asleep shortly after they had cleaned up, and feeling a bit disappointed the heat and humidity made it hard to cuddle together like they always did. He sighed softly, gently hugging the younger boy so as not to wake him. If his lil dumpling wanted to sleep the day away, Jakotsu was prepared to let him. Just when he decided to try and fall back asleep, the eighteen year old felt a quick gentle bit pressure on the top of his head that tickled.

_Good morning, Aniki-chan…_

Bankotsu gently kissed him again. "Morning…" he murmured softly into his lover's head.

Jakotsu tilted his head up and smiled. Snuggling back into the younger boy's warm embrace, they lay there, listening to the sound of the raindrops falling…


	5. Tale 5: The ring

**Author: **kira**  
Title: Tale 5: **The ring

**Theme**: Ring/jewelry**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating: **Mature**  
Genre: **Romance

**Word Count:**3,7889

**WARNINGS:** The following contains yaoi, implied sex with what in modern times would be considered a minor, implied anal sex, mention of prostitution as well as a sex toy.**  
Summary: **Bankotsu buys Jakotsu a sex toy more suited to a woman which starts a huge fight between the lovers.**  
A/N: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, who helped me tweak this puppy in spots! Any other mistakes are purely my own.

888

Bankotsu stepped out of the House of the Blue Lotus, an iron ring in his hand. He tucked it in the top of his kimono for safe keeping, the words Azami had told him echoing in his head._ If you really want to pleasure your sweetheart, then wear this…_ He made his way quickly out to the main road of the pleasure district, intent on hurrying home to try out his new toy on Jakotsu. The fifteen year was sure his paramour would love it as much as Azami had when she showed him exactly how to use it. He grinned at the memory and Bankotsu was glad he had worn his armor into town today as it helped cover up the uncomfortable bulge in his hakama. Plus it also kept his surprise right next to his skin, warming the cool metal for later.

Before he knew it, Bankotsu was home. He sauntered jauntily through the main gates of their mansion and into the courtyard. A couple of quick paces and he was up on the low veranda, and taking the longer outer way to their rooms, the fifteen year old made a beeline to his paramour. He was glad the others were no where in sight, as the last thing he wanted was some stupid delay over possible work that could wait for later. Rounding the corner, Bankotsu hurried the last few paces to their room.

"Sweetness? You there?"_ Please be here and not with Sui… Or Ren… the last I want to do is go over some stupid weapon designs._ The fifteen year old slid the shoji to the side and entered the room. As luck would have it, his paramour was sound asleep on the futon and he hurried over to him. Shaking Jakotsu gently awake, Bankotsu whispered, "Sweetness…"

The eighteen year old mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

Bankotsu shook him again, a bit harder this time. "Wake up, Sweetness!"

"Whaaaat…?" Jakotsu whined as he rolled over onto his back.

"I got something I want to show you and maybe we can have a lil fun with it…" The fifteen year old grinned wickedly at his sleepy lover.

The cross-dresser's eyes flew open as he sat up. "You got me that really big ivory cock?" he said happily.

"Uh, no… I got something even better!"

"What can be better than that?" Jakotsu giggled.

"This!" Bankotsu reached into the top of his kimono and pulled out a metal ring with a slight bump on it. He held it out to his paramour.

"Oh…" the eighteen year old said flatly. He refused to touch it.

"Don't you know what it is?"

Jakotsu sighed. "Of course I know what that is," he said irritably.

"Then you know how much fun it'll be for you," Bankotsu said, hoping to appease the older boy.

"Aniki-chan, unless I'm hiding a bitch crack under my balls the only fun I'm going to get from it is when you stop pounding into me."

The younger boy's face fell. "But…"

"I don't know what those whores told you, but I do know I don't want that thing near me."_ What the hell were you thinking?_ He mentally snorted. _Probably weren't thinking much beyond Aoi's tits!_

"Really?"

"Yeah… Now if you want to nookie, we can but that thing stays over there. Besides, it's not a total waste. I'm sure the next lil bitch you sweet talk into the futon will enjoy it a lot," Jakotsu said tartly.

"Yeah, well, uh… You know what? I don't feel like nookying now." Bankotsu glared at his paramour.

"Neither do I!" the older boy huffed as he lay back down on the futon.

The fifteen year old got up and wordlessly stormed out of their room. He strode towards the main area of their home base, taking the outer corridors, hurt and upset that his gift was so soundly rebuffed. _It's not like I got you a woman, Sweetness…_

As he rounded a corner, Bankotsu ran straight into the fire-breather, dropping the ring. It hit the floorboards with a soft clanging sound, before rolling towards the fire-breather, who bent to pick it up. The fifteen year old started to go around him.

"You dropped this, Oo-Aniki," Renkotsu said, halting Bankotsu in his tracks.

"Don't want it any more…" the younger boy mumbled sullenly.

"No?"

"No… Jak told me to save it for the next bitch I entice into the futon."

Renkotsu took a closer look at the object in his hand, his cheeks heating up as he realized what he was holding onto. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

They refused to look each other in the eye, especially since Bankotsu was also blushing.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Dunno, don't care."

The fire-breather thought it over and against his better judgment, he said, "I could melt it down into something Jak would like better. Like maybe a hairpin… or something."

"Yeah…?"

Renkotsu nodded.

"Do you think you can add that pink stone he likes to it?"

"I could try… Maybe make a little cage for it, like you do with a pearl. But it's not going to be perfect, Oo-Aniki, I'm not a jewelry-smith."

"Oh…"

"Or better yet, maybe I can melt this down and cast a little butterfly for him that I can attach to a simple hairpin. I'm not really sure how pure this metal is, but I think I can get a decent enough bronze out of it."

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Ren…"

"You're welcome, Oo-Aniki, now, if you have some free time, I have some new weapon designs I'd like to so you."

Bankotsu sighed. _Oh hell… not that shit again!_ He mentally groaned. However, the fifteen year old readily agreed to see them. He figured he owed it to the fire-breather for helping him salvage the mess he found himself in.

888

Several days passed as an uneasy silence settled over the young lovers. Their mounting annoyance with each other grew steadily after the fight and the resulting lack of intimate moments between them. Things got really bad at night as it was difficult sharing a futon while stubbornly refusing to snuggle up against one another. What made matters even worse was that both missed the other terribly, yet neither one was willing to give in and forgive the other. And as the long nights turned into longer days their frustrations built until they were ready to explode.

It started out with little things, like Jakotsu leaving his voluminous, soiled kimono all over the place to even the score after Bankotsu forgot to wake him up one morning in time for breakfast. Their room looked like a colorful mess with bits of gaudy silk and cotton strewn all over the floor. Bankotsu felt hurt as they were all gifts he had given his older lover after various missions they had gone on together.

Jakotsu also started leaving his makeup scattered about the low table in their room that the fifteen year old used when studying for a mission. The younger boy retaliated by throwing some of the makeup into the cesspit. The cross-dresser watched in horror as Bankotsu chucked his favorite pot of lip paint into the muck, where it landed it landed with a loud squelching splash. That was followed by his eye shadow and the little pot of soot he used to darken his lashes. Jakotsu breathed a small sigh of relief that his young lover had left his pot of purple paint that he used to paint his fangs on, as well as the small star on the fifteen year old's forehead when they went into battle, alone. That was short-lived when the younger boy threw the small bottle of jasmine perfume, that the cross-dresser was fond of wearing, into the cesspit. Jakotsu unable to watch any more, burst into tears.

As mad as he was at Jakotsu, Bankotsu could not bear to see him crying any more than he was over losing his favorite possessions. And yet, he could not shake the smoldering anger he felt over the older boy's stubbornness. All Bankotsu felt he was guilty of was giving the ungrateful wretch the wrong present. Besides, it never seemed to matter before if he gave the cross-dresser an inappropriate gift. And yet when he looked over at him, the younger boy felt his heart clench as he slowly walked away.

888

Bankotsu found him in their room a few minutes later, sitting on the floor, and looking so miserable, that he found it hard not to go marching into the village to replace the makeup he so casually threw away. The fifteen year old came over and sat across from his lover, intending to apologize. He felt terrible about the way Jakotsu sat there and stared at him with red-rimmed eyes.

When the younger boy threw away his makeup, it reminded the eighteen year old of his days in the bathhouse, where possessions belonged to the owner and a chosen few. Everything from the clothes on his back to food in his belly to the floor he slept on at night belonged to his "boss" just like everything he now had came from his young lover. Now all the anger he felt was replaced by a deep fear that Bankotsu was planning on leaving him, and possibly selling him to an eel house. The thought of going back to that life after his brief taste of freedom, shook the former bathhouse whore to the core.

The longer Jakotsu stared at him, the more Bankotsu felt bad about upsetting him. He wanted to go over to him and beg for forgiveness, but then the memory of the eighteen year old's reaction to the cock ring surfaced and he found it easier to ignore him._ Serves him right for being an ass about it! How the hell was I supposed to know that was only for pleasuring women? Azami said it was the best thing for pleasuring your sweetie… Oh hell! _He mentally winced. _She must have thought "my sweetie" was a girl… Well, he is girly… _Bankotsu smiled warmly at his lover.

The older boy frowned. _Shit! He is sending me to an eel house!!_ His eyes going wide as he panicked, Jakotsu slowly scooted on his behind towards the shoji leading outside. He was afraid to take his eyes off his former lover and it was by dumb luck that he reached the door without trouble. Once there, he stood up and left.

Bankotsu watched him as his smile melted into a puzzled frown. He was so taken aback by the cross-dresser's strange behavior that he sat there, rooted to the spot, and it was only when Jakotsu's retreating footsteps finally penetrated his head that he moved. By then it was too late. Bankotsu had no idea which direction the older boy had taken.

888

"Sui, you've got to help me!" Jakotsu sobbed. "He's… he's… he's gonna sell me to an eel house!!" the eighteen year old wailed as he clung to the older man.

"Who's going to what?" Renkotsu said, from where he sat at the low desk he shared with the claw bearer, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice and failing miserably.

"Oo-Aniki-chan!"

Suikotsu shook his head at the fire-breather, forestalling any further questioning. He simply let the upset cross-dresser cry himself out as he made soft comforting noises. After a few minutes, he held Jakotsu at arm's length. "Feeling better now?" he said calmly.

The eighteen year old nodded.

"Good. Now explain that again, but calmly this time so I can understand you."

Jakotsu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The other day, Aniki-chan came back from the pleasure district with a cock ring because the stupid bitch whore told him it was the perfect gift for us." He took another deep breath and blew it out, a look of disgust on his face. "I told exactly how I felt about it and he got mad and then we stopped talking to each other and then things got ummm… stupid, cuz ummm… well, um… he forgot to wake me up for breakfast and then Kyo ate it all and I had nothing and I was hungry… and ummm…I left our room a mess with my kimono all over the floor and then he got mad when I left my makeup on the table… but he didn't have to be so mean and throw it in the cesspit!" Jakotsu said peevishly. "That's when I knew he was going to get rid of me…" he finished softly.

Renkotsu looked up from the low table he was sitting at, polishing the hairpin Bankotsu had asked him to make. "Oh for Kami-sama's sake!" he swore. "You're such an asshole!"

"Ren!"

"I'm sorry, Sui, but this crap has gone on long enough." Renkotsu held up the hairpin. "See this? Well, that used to be that stupid cock ring. Ban asked me to melt it down and make something you'd like better out of it. I had some copper lying around, that I used to turn it into bronze so it wouldn't rust on you and besides, it looks prettier that way, if I say so myself. So now that I'm finished with it, I'm going to go find Ban and give it to him." He stood up to leave. "And you're going to pretend you never saw this when he gives it to you later on, or I'll sell you to an eel house myself," he said, muttering "whatever the hell that is…" under his breath as he left.

888

Bankotsu searched everywhere he could think of and was just about to head into to town when it hit him. His lover always went running to Suikotsu whenever he was upset. Spinning neatly on his heel, he headed back in the direction of the sleeping quarters. The fifteen year old took the long way around; using the outer corridors of the mansion they called their "home base," instead of the inner more direct route.

Rounding a corner, Renkotsu spotted him first. "Oo-Aniki!"

"Hey, Ren! Have you seen Jak?"

"Yeah…Your woman's in our room, crying his eyes out like a little girl," the fire-breather said dryly. "By the way, what the hell is an eel-house?"

The fifteen year old shrugged. "Hell if I know… I thought it was a fish vendor, but I think Jak said it was a whore house full of boys and that the clientele is mostly women…"

"And we all know how Jak feels about women," Ren started to say.

"The only good woman is a dead one!" they chorused.

"Except for Sparrow!" Bankotsu added.

They laughed.

"Uh, who's Sparrow, or shouldn't I ask?"

"She's some whore who up and died on him when he was little…" Bankotsu shrugged again.

"Aaah… another dead woman to add to his harem," the fire-breather chuckled.

"Yeah…" The younger boy grinned.

"Oh, before I forget," Renkotsu said as he reached into the top of his kimono. "I finished it." He handed the hairpin to his leader. "I mixed some copper with it and got a rather nice looking bronze. I think Jak'll love this."

"I hope so…"

"I know so, Oo-Aniki."

"Thanks, Ren…"

"Don't mention it."_ Just get his sorry ass out of our room so Sui and I can have a lil peace…_

Without a backwards glance, the younger boy hurried towards the room in question.

888

Bankotsu stood just outside the room Renkotsu shared with the claw-bearer. He had paused to listen to the muted conversation coming from within. He sighed for Jakotsu had just repeated "I'm such an idiot" for the umpteenth time and he felt it was time to rescue Suikotsu from the cross-dresser's ceaseless babbling. The fifteen year old knocked loudly on the shoji's frame. "Sui, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The young leader of the Shichinintai entered in time to see his paramour hastily wiping his face. He nodded at older man, and sauntering over to his paramour, he said, "There you are. You know, I've been looking all over for you, Sweetness."

Jakotsu looked up at him shyly. "Yeah…?"

"Yeah. I have something for you… I'm… uh…" the fifteen year old trailed off; he suddenly felt uncomfortable with the idea of apologizing to his lover in front of Suikotsu.

"Really?" The cross-dresser's smile lit up his face.

Bankotsu nodded as he sat down across from him. "Here," he said as he held out the hairpin.

The old boy took it reverently as if it were a precious jewel instead of a piece of bronze. "For me…?" He took his old hair pin out, replacing it with the one Renkotsu made.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu muttered as his cheeks heated up.

"Thank you so much!" Jakotsu said, launching himself at his young lover, and pulling him close. "I love it!!"_ It's so much better than that stupid cock ring!!_

"Sweetness!" the fifteen year old cried as his lover covered his face in little kisses.

"What…?" the cross-dresser murmured, while nuzzling his young lover's cheek.

"Sui-" Bankotsu mumbled when Jakotsu started to fondle his crotch.

"Sui can join in if he want to…" the cross-dresser said, the last part of his statement directed at both males.

"No, that's okay, Jak. What Oo-Aniki is trying to say is you're in my room," Suikotsu said, a touch of amusement heard in his voice.

Jakotsu's eyes went wide as he let go of lover and turned his attention to his father figure. "Oh…"

"Yeah. Now go." The claw-bearer waved them away with his hand. "I have work to do, if you don't mind."

Jakotsu giggled. "Okay." He stood up to leave. Leaning over, he held his hand out to his lover. "Come, Aniki-chan," he said as the younger boy took it. Hauling Bankotsu to his feet, the eighteen year old giggled again. "Bye, Sui!"

"Bye…"

888

They walked along the inner corridors, pausing every so often to steal a kiss as they searched for a room to have a bit of fun in, instead of simply going back to their room. Jakotsu found the possibly of being caught in the act a bit of an aphrodisiac and Bankotsu did not mind indulging him on occasion. Several kisses later, they found a room that had potential.

Sliding the shoji back with a resounding thwack, Jakotsu stepped inside, pulling Bankotsu in behind him. As he turned to kiss the younger boy, he reached out and gently nudged the shoji closed with his hand.

"Leave that…"Bankotsu said. Worming his hand between them, he tugged on Jakotsu's obi.

"Okay…" Jakotsu murmured between kisses. Stepping back as far as he could while still remaining lip-locked with the younger boy, Jakotsu helped him loosen the knot. It soon fluttered onto the floor followed by his kimono.

Bankotsu let his hands wander over his paramour's nude form. He loved how soft the eighteen year's skin was as well as the hardness of his musculature underneath. Lean and wiry, Jakotsu was also very beautiful, despite being a boy, and Bankotsu was totally smitten with him. For some reason he could not understand, the eighteen year old's maleness made no difference to him. All Bankotsu knew was that out of all the girls he had ever bedded, as well as all the men he had ever known, none had ever made him feel the way he did when he was with the cross-dresser.

Sinking to the floor, the fifteen year old gently eased his lover onto his back. Reaching up, Jakotsu wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger boys close. They kissed, their tongues dancing with each other, as they explored the moist inner confines of the other's mouth. Grinding their hips together, all the pent up frustrations of the previous days seem to melt away, leaving a pleasant warmth that was beginning to pool in their bellies. The older boy sighed contentedly. It was Bankotsu's signal to move lower and he did so, trailing a line of soft butterfly kisses down Jakotsu's neck.

The cross-dresser moaned quietly, his breath coming out in quick little pants as the fifteen year old paused to flick his tongue playfully across Jakotsu's left nipple. It quickly hardened just like its twin did as the younger boy lazily rubbed his thumb across it. Bankotsu went lower and lower, sliding his body down the older boy's, the rough cotton texture of his clothing teasing Jakotsu's burgeoning erection. It twitched as it slowly hardened in anticipation of the warm mouth that would soon engulf it.

Bankotsu carefully eased himself between his paramour's legs as the last thing he wanted was to bump his delicate sack with a misplaced knee, causing immeasurable pain to his paramour. Jakotsu may have been adventurous in the futon, and willing to try just about anything the younger boy wanted, but he had his limits, and giving or taking unnecessary pain was one of them, unless he was toying with one of his victims on the battlefield. So the fifteen year old carefully wrapped his hand around his lover's erection, and throwing caution to the wind, he engulfed it in his mouth. He could tell the older boy was nearing his climax by the taste, and he did his best to pleasure him orally. It was something new they had been trying with mixed results, and Bankotsu really wanted things to go smoothly this time. So he focused totally on the task at hand, shutting out the soft scratching noises Jakotsu made with his fingernails on the tatami mat as he tried to fist it. Bobbing his head up and down, Bankotsu was on the upstroke when the cross-dresser climaxed. Carefully keeping his mouth open as wide as he dared, Bankotsu pulled away and swallowed as Jakotsu cried out in ecstasy.

"Aaah… Aaah… Aaah…niiii… kiiiii…chaaaaaannnn…" The eighteen year old panted, thoroughly spent.

"You like…?" Bankotsu asked, a cocky grin spreading across his lips.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu said breathlessly.

"I swallowed without gagging too!"

Jakotsu giggled. "Very good…"

What neither one had realized, was that they had an unexpected visitor. It was only when the floor boards creaked loudly as he took a step backwards that they noticed him. Looking up in surprise, the three of them stared at each other for several long tense minutes until Jakotsu laughed.

"Stop acting like a koi out of water, Ren, if you wanted to join us, all you had to do was say so," he said impishly.

The fire-breather, whose face was just as flushed as Bankotsu's, sputtered wordlessly for several minutes before he stepped far enough away to slide the shoji shut. The pair of young lovers laughed loudly as his retreating footsteps grew farther and farther away…


	6. Tale 6: Brave eyes

**Author: **kira**  
Title: Tale 6: **Brave eyes

**Theme**: voyeurism/exhibitionism**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating: **Mature**  
Genre: **Romance

**Word Count:**4,348 not including the omake at the end.**  
WARNINGS:** The following contains yaoi, implied sex with what in modern times would be considered a minor, implied anal sex, oral sex, mention of prostitution as well voyeurism and exhibitionism.**  
Summary: **Renkotsu walks in on Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's love play one too many times.**  
A/N: **Thanks to my beta, Jen, who helps me as always to polish my fics! The title for this one comes from an Orikasa Ai song of the same name. Please note that there's some omake at the end of this one. It's become a new tradition of ours to take a Christmas classic & have a bit of fun with it. Last year was "The Night Before New Years" with the cast of Fruits Basket. This year, we give you Renkotsu's version of the Nat King Cole classic, "Christmas Song." Please note that we intend no OFFENCE by this lil parody of ours…

888

"Hey, Ren!" Ginkotsu wheezed metallically as he hurried down the outer corridor, towards his friend.

The fire-breather stopped and waited for Ginkotsu to catch up. "Yeah?"

"Oo-Aniki like that hairpin?"

"I think so. And as long as Jak likes it, who cares if the brat does or not?"

"Geshi…" The older man smiled with his remaining eye, his metallic jaw making impossible to do so otherwise.

Renkotsu grinned. "Leader or not, one of these days I'm going to tie him and Jak together and blow them both up. You wouldn't believe the drama that went on over that stupid cock ring," he said dryly.

"I can imagine," the half metallic man wheezed.

"Poor Sui, every time there's a problem Jak comes running to him. It's a wonder Scary Sui hasn't gutted the two of them by now." Renkotsu chuckled at the thought.

"Gesh, gesh, gesh…" Ginkotsu laughed.

"Yeah… Anyway, I finished those drawings I told you about."

"Yeah?"

The fire-breather nodded. "Yup. Why don't you meet me in my workshop, I just remembered I left them in that room I was telling you about."

"The one with the good lighting?"

"That's the one." Renkotsu grinned.

"Gesh."

888

The fire-breather took a shortcut through several of the rooms and once inside the main area of the large mansion they called their "home base," he made his way towards their sleeping quarters. The room in question was at the opposite end of the hall, as far away from the room Bankotsu shared with his paramour as he could get. The fact that it had excellent lighting, thanks to the tree Kyokotsu had knocked down while drunkenly looking for a place to sleep it off, was a bonus that more than made up for the fact that the room could be rather hot and stuffy during the long summer afternoons.

Lost in thought over the designs he had sketched for an upgrade on Ginkotsu's armor, Renkotsu completely missed the sounds of intimate activity going on in his favorite haunt. Sliding back the shoji just far enough to slip inside, he came face to face with his worst nightmare.

Jakotsu was sprawled out naked on the floor, with Bankotsu settled nicely between his legs. Their leader was busy pleasuring the cross-dresser orally, his head bobbing up down while his paramour moaned softly.

_Oh hell…_Renkotsu mentally groaned._ Not again!!_ He briefly closed his eyes, hoping to shut out the disgusting display before him, but he found he could not stop watching, preferring instead, to think of it as himself and the gentle healer. Unfortunately, that did not work and he was forced to watch the scene play out before him in all its sinful glory, adding to the irritation that the cross-dresser brought out in him.

One of the things that bothered Renkotsu the most about Jakotsu was his carefree attitude towards sex. The cross-dresser had no problems with sleeping with any male that caught his eye, whether it was some terrified enemy solider on the battlefield or one his fellow comrades in arms. Even when Bankotsu had him go out and offer some sex in exchange for information, Jakotsu did as he was told without complaint. And yet, the fire-breather could not understand why the cross-dresser got so upset when Bankotsu chased after the village girls or visited the brothels. Sighing softly, Renkotsu was pulled from his thoughts by Jakotsu's loud cries of pleasure.

"Aaah… Aaah… Aaah…niiii… kiiiii…chaaaaaannnn…"

The fire-breather swallowed hard. He was painfully aroused despite his disgust and he took a step backwards, hoping to slip away without notice. The floorboards creaked, however, alerting the two "rabbits" to his presence. The three of them stared at each other for several long, tense minutes. Renkotsu was mortified and he was sure his face was just as red as Bankotsu's. He sputtered wordlessly, trying to apologize, but the words refused to come out. He felt even worse when Jakotsu giggled.

"Stop acting like a koi out of water, Ren, if you wanted to join us, all you had to do was say so," he said impishly.

Renkotsu could not believe what he was hearing. He sputtered wordlessly again, mentally cursing the cross-dresser, who simply lay back and laughed. Unable to take it anymore, the fire-breather stepped back and slid the shoji shut. He rested briefly against the frame, listening to them laugh, before he backed away and took off down the hall, his sketches forgotten.

888

Things mercifully settled down for the next few days when Bankotsu and his paramour kept their activities confined to their room. The only time anyone saw them was at meal times when they would join them, after everyone had started eating, looking tousled and content. When Mukotsu made a comment about how the cross-dresser seemed to be positively glowing, it launched a long recitation of Bankotsu's prowess by Jakotsu much to the fire-breather's annoyance. He was half-tempted to leave but Suikotsu's hand on his thigh and their leader's blank stare kept him rooted to the spot. Sighing softly, Renkotsu somehow managed to not only get through the rest of meal but he also laughed in all the right places as Jakotsu droned on about the fun he just had in the futon.

"Everything alright?" Suikotsu asked softly as he leaned towards the former monk.

The fire-breather nodded.

"You didn't walk in on them again, did you?"

"Not recently, thank Kami-sama for that, but I did the other day." Renkotsu set his chopsticks down and rubbed tiredly at his right temple.

"Perhaps, we can do something later to help you forget?"

The fire-breather smiled. "I'd like that."

"Me too," Suikotsu said, before turning his attention to the cross-dresser.

"Geshi?" Ginkotsu asked, picking up on his friend's disquiet.

"I'm fine. I just have a sore head and Sui said he'd make me something for it after dinner."

"Good…"

"Yeah…" Renkotsu looked up and caught their leader's eye. He smiled wanly at the sullen look the fifteen year old shot his way. _Look, I didn't know you two were in there… All I wanted was my sketches…And I don't know how many more times I can apologize to the two of you, not that either one of you give a rat's ass about it…_

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. _Damn it! Don't give me that look! You enjoyed it and you know you did! Although, I really wish you wouldn't watch… it's creepy! And Kami-sama alone knows how many other times you were watching too…_ He mentally shuddered, before looking over at his paramour, who was busy flirting with Suikotsu. _Only you could dismiss it as casually as if he were watching you braid my hair… I have no idea how you're able to do it, Sweetness… I wonder if growing up a whore had something to do with it…_

Feeling the younger boy watching him, Jakotsu looked at his lover out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at Suikotsu, before turning his attention to Bankotsu. "What?" he said softly as he leaned towards him.

"Nothing…"

Jakotsu, resting his head against his lover's, asked, "You sure?"

"Uh-hunh."

"Ummm, Aniki-chan, I was thinking…"

Bankotsu laughed. "That can be a dangerous thing, you know."

The eighteen year old giggled in reply. "Seriously, I was thinking maybe Ren doesn't get enough nookie from Sui and that's why he likes to watch us."

"Really?" Bankotsu stole a look at the fire-breather, who was sitting there, doing his best to ignore them as they were talking loudly enough for everyone to hear them.

"Yup!" Jakotsu nodded. "Sui still loves Sedako-dono even though she's dead, so maybe he doesn't feel right indulging in stuff like that. And as good friends as he and Gin are, I don't think Gin can… you know…" The cross-dresser smiled impishly as his lover sniggered. "So unless he's doing it himself, then he's not getting any." The two of them shot pitying looks at the fire-breather.

Renkotsu could feel the vein in his right temple starting to throb again. "I can hear you," he said with deadly calm.

"Then you know how much we're worried about you," Jakotsu said sweetly.

The fire-breather shot him a look that said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Anyway," Jakotsu continued a bit more softly. "Maybe I should bathe alone tonight, Aniki-chan. That way when Ren comes in to take his bath, I can show him how to have a bit of fun by himself."

"I can still hear you, Jak. And there's no need for you to show me anything! I'm not stupid!"

Ignoring the fire-breather, Bankotsu said, "Maybe we should buy him a woman, Sweetness, he might like that better."

"Hmmm… yeah… But if I show him how to properly pleasure himself, then any time he feels the urge to have some fun and Sui doesn't want to, he can simply do the job himself."

"Okay…"

"I promise won't nookie with him unless he begs me too."

"Whatever…" The fifteen year old shrugged.

"I don't believe them!" Renkotsu hissed. "I don't want anyone buying me a woman!"

"Sssh… Ignore them, Ren," Suikotsu soothed. "They're just boys being silly, that's all."

"Sui's right," Ginkotsu added.

"Oo-Aniki?" Mukotsu said. "If Ren doesn't want the woman, can I have her?" _Please? I beg of you…I need one more than he does! At least he's getting something from Sui! It's not fair!!_

"Sure, why not? It'd be a shame to let her go to waste!"

"Thank you, Oo-Aniki!" the diminutive poisoner replied amid the laughter.

888

Despite the possibility of running into Jakotsu, Renkotsu went to the bathhouse later that night by himself. He was in a foul mood and Suikotsu had wisely left him alone. The fire-breather was getting tired of the constant teasing about his sex-life or lack there of, as well as well walking in on the two "rabbits," as he called them. So he failed to notice the dark well worn yukata that was hung up a few pegs down from where he hung up his own. He stretched, trying to ease the tension out of his neck and shoulders, before padding softly into the bathing area.

"Oh hell!" the twenty year old former monk groaned when he spotted Jakotsu, leaning against the wall, stroking his budding erection. "Didn't you get enough from Oo-Aniki?"

"Yeah…" the eighteen year said airily, leaving the "but" and the rest of his sentence unsaid.

"So?" The older man frowned.

Jakotsu said nothing, eying Renkotsu seductively as he continued to stroke himself. An uneasy silence settled between them before he broke it. "Were you wounded and that's why it bothers you because you can't…" he trailed off, instantly regretting having opened his mouth when Renkotsu glared murderously at him.

"No, I wasn't wounded in the groin if you must know," the fire-breather said through gritted teeth. "But I am getting really tired of your nonsense! If you don't stop this instant, I swear by all that is sacred and holy, that I will personally turn you into the woman you secretly want to be by ripping your jewels off and slowly roasting them over a fire," he hissed.

The eighteen year old, his eyes wide, let go of his penis as all the color drained out of his face.

"I want you to understand that I have no desire to watch you and Ban make like a pair of rabbits. It's disgusting the way you're always carrying on like that. In fact, I'm surprised your ass isn't full of dingle berries." Renkotsu frowned, and looking around he grabbed a bathing stool to sit on as well as a bucket, which he filled with water. Sitting on the stool, the former monk started to wash himself. "Must you stare at me like that?"

"Sorry…" Jakotsu quickly averted his eyes.

Renkotsu nodded. "I know you grew up in a whore house-"

"It was a bathhouse, Ren," the younger man corrected.

"Like there's a difference?"

"Yeah… but anyway, you were saying," Jakotsu gently prompted, thrilled by the idea of Renkotsu opening up to him.

"So sex is no big deal to you, but I grew up in a monastery and uh, well, things like that weren't talked about, nor were they openly practiced, although things did go on."

"Really? But those monks in that monastery were stayed at that time had no trouble nookying wherever I wanted."

"Yeah, well, you bring out the best in everyone," Renkotsu said sarcastically. "As I was saying, the reason it bothers me so much, was when I was younger, I happened to walk in on a couple of older boys and this young nun. I didn't know what they were doing at the time, all I knew wass she was naked and they holding her down and she was crying…"

"They raped her?" Jakotsu said softly.

"Yeah… And they later found her in the garden. She had hanged herself."

"Damn…"

"So that's why it bothers me so much. I'm not stupid, I know you're having the time of your life with Ban, but while it is uh…" Renkotsu trailed off momentarily at a loss for words. "It still bothers me."

"Okay."

Renkotsu frowned. "That's it? Just 'okay'?"

"Yeah…" The eighteen year old smiled impishly. "So do you want me to wash your back for you?"

The fire-breather heaved a long suffering sigh. "And if I say 'no' I suppose you will anyway."

"Well, I was hoping you'd wash mine…"

"Fine!" Renkotsu said peevishly. "But no funny stuff."

"Okay, I promise not to touch your ass…" Jakotsu said saucily.

Renkotsu glared at him.

"You know what? Maybe I should go before Aniki-chan comes looking for me."

"Good idea."

888

"You see Ren?" Bankotsu asked as his lover entered their room.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu came over and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" the younger boy asked, putting an arm around him, and pulling him close.

"Nothing, except Ren told me why he hates walking in on us." The eighteen year leaned back against his lover, welcoming the embrace.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… he told me saw some nun getting raped when he was little."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was…" Jakotsu pulled away so that he could face his lover. "It must have been awful for him, if it's still bothering him like that. It did sound like it happened a long time ago…" He looked away, as if lost in thought, and back. "So no wonder he waited so long before he nookied with that old woman."

"What old woman?"

"The one he said made him a man…"

"Oh, that one." Bankotsu laughed.

"Yeah," his paramour giggled.

"Poor Ren!"

"Yup!!"

888

A couple of weeks had gone by where the "rabbiting" was kept mercifully to their own room, which Renkotsu was eternally grateful for. He was fighting a bad cold that left him feeling stuffed up and fuzzy-headed and he welcomed the relative peace and quiet. But like all good things, the gods decided it must come to an end and end it did. Bored and tired of lying in the futon while Suikotsu fussed over him, the fire-breather dragged himself out of their room the minute the gentle healer had left to go get him something to eat.

Renkotsu shuffled through the corridors, heading to the mansion's library for another scroll to read. He was about half-way there when he realized it was not the smartest thing he could have done as he felt weak and dizzy, but he had to get up and out of their room. He would have loved a trip to his beloved workshop, but he doubted he would have been able to make it that far. Closing his eyes, the fire-breather leaned against the wall, gathering his waning strength. Feeling somewhat better, he trudged along the rest of the way, nearly collapsing with joy when he reached the library's shoji. Sliding it back, he felt his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him.

"Damn it!" Renkotsu swore.

"Ren…?" Jakotsu looked up and to the side as Bankotsu paused in their nookying to do the same.

The fire-breather did not know whether to laugh as they did look rather funny, with Bankotsu pressing his hips up against the cross-dresser's bottom in mid-stroke, or cry at the thought of the library being added to the list of places they had "violated."

"We're sorry… we thought you were still in bed…" Jakotsu rambled on. "We were really good, remember I promised we wouldn't… you know…"

"Shut up."

"Hunh?"

"Just shut up, Jak…" Renkotsu said wearily. "All I want is a scroll to read and then you two rabbits can do whatever the hell you want. All I ask is that you wait until I leave…" He looked at them and sighed. "Please…"

Jakotsu looked up over his shoulder at his lover.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Sure… just hurry up, Ren…" he said irritably as the mood was rapidly spoiling. He was afraid of hurting Jakotsu with the forced inactivity and he could not wait for the fire-breather to get out of there.

Renkotsu nodded. He closed his eyes and took a step forward, before he stopped and shook his head. Rubbing his forehead tiredly, he simply turned around slowly and left, leaving the pair of puzzled young lovers behind.

888

Just as Renkotsu was drifting off into an uneasy sleep, someone knocked on the room's inner shoji.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes, but do so quietly. Ren's trying to sleep."

"Thanks, Sui…"

The shoji slid back and the two of them entered the room, looking disheveled, and their arms full of scrolls.

"We brought Ren something to read," Jakotsu said softly as they handed the scrolls to the older man.

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"We just wanted to say we were sorry were uh… nookying in the library," the cross-dresser contritely said. "Right, Aniki-chan?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah…"

Suikotsu sighed. "Ren got up and went to the library?"

"Yeah… and we were in there cuz no one goes in there except you and Ren and since Ren was sick and all…" the cross-dresser babbled.

"You figured it was safe to 'play' in the there," the gentle healer said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You know, Jak, you wouldn't have that problem if you and Oo-Aniki stayed in your room."

"I know… but it's so much more fun wondering if we're going to get caught." The eighteen year old giggled.

"And judging by the way Oo-Aniki is pretending we're not having this conversation, I'd say you've been caught more times than he cares to remember."

"I suppose so…" Jakotsu looked over at his young lover and sighed.

"And while you may enjoy getting 'caught' I don't think Oo-Aniki does as much as you think he does," Suikotsu gently pointed out.

The cross-dresser blinked. "Is that true, Aniki-chan?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Let's go," he said putting an end to the conversation. He turned and sauntered over to the shoji leading to the inner corridor.

"Okay… Tell Ren we're sorry, Sui," Jakotsu said as he hurried after his lover.

"Will do."

After they had left, Renkotsu rolled over onto his side and said tiredly, "They're never going to stop…"

"They might."

"Doubt it…"

888

When summer arrived, the rabbiting was taken outdoors to Suikotsu's pleasure garden. While the gentle healer was annoyed about the occasional trampled plants, he tolerated it, since the cross-dresser was good about helping him weed, and keeping the place looking nice. It soon became one of eighteen year old's favorite haunts once the flowers had bloomed and the butterflies arrived. And since no one went there except Suikotsu, they were pretty much left alone to do as they pleased.

That morning the pair of young lovers decided to visit the garden after being kept inside for several days due the summer rains. The sun's warmth felt good on their naked bodies as they nookied near the hydrangeas. Feeling drowsy afterwards in the heat, they lay down in the shade of the cross-dresser's favorite blossoms and had fallen asleep during their post-coital cuddle.

Jakotsu surfaced from his dream, sitting up so as not to disturb Bankotsu, who was still fast asleep in the warm sunshine. He stretched, bringing a hand to his neck to rub out the kinks. As the cross-dresser slowly woke up, he realized they were not as alone as they had thought. Someone else was using the pleasure garden for a lover's tryst, and was enjoying themselves too from the sound of things.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jakotsu crawled out from under his kimono which they had used as a blanket to shield their naked bodies from the sun. Kneeling next to the hydrangeas, he peered over the row of bushes and got the shock of his life. There was Suikotsu pounding away into the fire-breather, the sound of skin slapping against skin making a delicate counter-melody to the heavy panting as they inched closer to release.

Jakotsu bit his knuckle, trying to keep the delighted squeal from escaping his lips as he watched. After a few minutes of pure bliss he turned back to his own lover. Leaning as close as he could, the cross-dresser carefully placed his hand over the younger boy's mouth as he gently shook him awake. "Wake up, Aniki-chan," he whispered. "You've got to see this! Wake up!!"

Bankotsu mumbled something unintelligible into his paramour's hand, before Jakotsu shook him again.

"Wake up!" he whispered as loud as he dared. "You've got to see this!!"

"What…?" a bleary-eyed Bankotsu replied, as he pulled his lover's hand away from his mouth.

Jakotsu smiled impishly at him and scooted around on his knees to peer over the hydrangeas again. "Get up and come over here! You're never going to believe this!"

Shrugging, Bankotsu took his time getting up. He stretched, before crawling over on his hands and knees, chuckling softly at the grass prints on the eighteen year old's bottom. A minute later, he was kneeling next to his lover, a look of disgust on his face. "You woke me up for that?" he hissed softly.

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful?" Jakotsu sighed like a lovesick girl.

"Not really, Sweetness. We all know they do stuff and never talk about it, so why watch?"

"Because it's beautiful and fun, and makes me want to have a bit of fun with you…" the older boy purred.

"Yeah? Well you're weird." Bankotsu grinned as his paramour made a face. "I can see now why it bothers Ren so much. It just looks so…" he trailed off, unable to put it in words. _Stupid…? Funny-looking? Embarrassing as hell?_

"Hunh?" Jakotsu murmured, entranced by the scene before him, and sighing again. "Go, Sui!! Show your lil dragon how much you love him!!"

"Shut up! Or they'll hear you!" the fifteen year old hissed.

"No they won't!" the older boy waved his hand as if dismissing the idea. "They're too much into each other to know we're here."

"What the hell?" Renkotsu growled. He looked up over his shoulder; Suikotsu frowned and followed his gaze, just as Bankotsu ducked. "I'm going to fucking kill him, Sui! You hear that, you asshole! I'm going to rip your jewels off, shove them in your stupid mouth and roast you alive!!" he shouted as his lover pulled out of him.

Jakotsu tittered nervously while the two older men got dressed.

"I told you to be quiet!" Bankotsu hissed.

"Oh please, Sui's not going to let him do anything…" the cross-dresser quickly reassured him. _At least I hope not…_

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Jakotsu," Suikotsu replied, the anger and disappointment clearly heard in his voice.

"But Ren always watches us!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"That's enough!" Bankotsu said. He picked up his paramour's kimono, and rolling it into a ball, threw it at him. "Get dressed!"

"Oh hell! You were watching too?" _I don't believe it!_ The fire-breather glared at their young leader. "And you were naked?" _Gagh! I hope you two weren't… _He mentally gagged in disgust.

Bankotsu winced. "No! I only saw a little bit…" _And trust me; I would rather not have seen any of it!_

"Aniki-chan was mostly dressed, but that's how he fell asleep," the cross-dresser added helpfully.

"Jakotsu!"

"What? We just nookied and fell asleep afterwards cuz it was hot out and then I only woke up when they got loud…"

"We were not loud," Suikotsu said tersely.

"Yeah!" the fire-breather added.

"You were too, if you weren't I'd never have woken up until later," the eighteen year old pointed out. Smiling happily, he added, "So, did you enjoy nookying in the hydrangeas?"

Renkotsu stared at the cross-dresser like he had three heads. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No…" Jakotsu said sweetly. "I don't know what you're so mad at, you've watched us plenty of times before and we never got mad. In fact, you always got mad at us!" he narrowed his eyes at Renkotsu.

"But-"

"But nothing… So we saw you nookying." The cross-dresser shrugged. "It's nice to know you can take that stick out of your ass, Ren," he said impishly.

Renkotsu was not amused and neither was the claw-bearer.

Jakotsu tittered sheepishly when the two older men glared at him. "I know!" He suddenly brightened. "How about next me and Aniki-chan nookie, you come watch, then we'll be even."

"NO!" the other three yelled.

"Then I don't know what to say…" Jakotsu folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"I think you should just keep your mouth closed," Bankotsu said. "Anyway, we're both sorry to have disturbed you," he said contritely as his paramour nodded. "Let's go, Sweetness."

"Okay…" Jakotsu smiled and waved at them before hurrying after Bankotsu.

The two older men watched them walk away.

"I still would love to rip his jewels off and roast them over an open fire…" Renkotsu said wistfully.

Suikotsu laughed. "In your dreams, my friend, besides, I wouldn't want Oo-Aniki hanging your head on the end of Banryuu."

"Yeah…" Renkotsu grinned wickedly at him as he helped the gentle healer up. _A pity, as that would have been a lot of fun…_

**Omake:**

**Transvestite nuts roasting over an open fire**

**Jakotsu crying about his balls**

**Blood still dripping from garroting wire**

**While Bankotsu wraps him in some pink shawls.**

**Everybody knows those rabbits really pushed their luck**

**There was only so much I could take**

**Too many times I walked in while they fucked**

**My thirst for vengeance I had to slake**

**You know Jakotsu's gonna pay**

**Damn it if he isn't gayer than gay!**

**And now that fag is gonna cry**

**As we sit and watch his balls fry**

**So now I am sure I won't be victimized**

**And Ban's balls will be turning blue**

**Not that I care, **

**Just pass the stinking sake already!**

**The end. ;p**


	7. Tale 7: Otome Ranman

**Author****: **kira**  
Title: Tale 7: **Otome Ranman

**Theme**: Flower/garden**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating: **Mature**  
Genre: **Romance

**Word Count****: 4,299  
WARNINGS:** The following contains yaoi, sex with what in modern times would be considered a minor, anal sex, oral sex and mention of prostitution.**  
Summary: ** Jakotsu gives Bankotsu a "flower" of rare beauty.**  
A/N: ** The title for this one is the same as Nuriko's character song, which inspired this fic. It translates loosely as "maiden in full bloom." Please also note that this wasn't betaed so any mistakes are my own.

_**FYI:**__ One koku is the amount of rice a man would eat in a year, and it was how samurai were paid, so a one hundred koku an hour courtesan is a very expensive woman._

"_**Sakasemasho…  
PA-Tto koi ranman…  
iki ni adeyaka ni…  
otome mankai ni…"**_

"_**Kirei desho…  
hana no kono inochi…  
saite chiru toki nya…  
migoto chirimasho…"**__ as sung by __Sakamoto Chika (as Nuriko), words by Yuzuki Miyoshi_

_(Let's bloom…_

_graciously, the love in full bloom…_

_Stylish, Gorgeous,_

_Maiden in full bloom…)_

_(Isn't it beautiful,_

_the life of this flower? _

_Let's bloom, and if the petals are to be scattered,_

_let's scatter them gracefully…) _

_Translation & lyrics from Anime Lyrics dot Com_

888

Jakotsu flitted through Suikotsu's pleasure garden like a giant butterfly, pausing every so often to admire the flowers. When he found one he liked, he took the sharp knife the gentle healer had given him and cut off a couple of blossoms for his room. It was a rare treat and it kept him occupied that morning which made Bankotsu very happy. The younger boy had a lot of work to do and his older lover was proving to be a hard to resist distraction. So he was sent off to the garden with a promise from Bankotsu to meet him there later as well as a basket and knife from Suikotsu along with permission to collect as many flowers as he wanted.

After gathering all the blooms he needed, Jakotsu waited for a few minutes to see if his young lover was going to join him like he had promised. When it appeared that Bankotsu was not going to meet him there, the cross-dresser sighed softly and headed to their room. Humming a bawdy tune softly to himself, the eighteen year old walked slowly back while cursing the fire-breather in his head. _Damn you, Ren! Just because you hate it when me and Aniki-chan play in Sui's garden, didn't mean Sui didn't say we couldn't play there this time! It's no fair! I wish I had a garden of my own to play in! _Jakotsu sighed when it hit him. _Ooh! What if Aniki-chan is waiting for me in our room?_ Smiling happily at the thought, he hurried the last few paces across the courtyard.

Reaching the low veranda, Jakotsu took the two steps leading up to it in a single bound, and dashed down the outer corridor as fast as he could go without running. He quickly arrived at their room, and opening the outer shoji as sedately as he could, the cross-dresser was upset to find the room empty. In fact the only sign that anyone had been there while he was gone were a couple of pretty ceramic vases that Suikotsu had left him on Bankotsu's low table and a bucket of water. Letting his disappointment show in one long aggravated sigh, Jakotsu kicked off his sandals. He entered his room and walked over to the table. Once there, he set to work arranging the flowers in the various vases, while trying his best to keep his feelings of jealousy at bay. He hated the fact that he could not read or do simple math for that matter, and as a result was incapable of helping his lover with his work.

Feeling miserable and sorry for himself, it was several minutes before Jakotsu realized there was someone else in the room with him.

"Are you alright, Jak? When you didn't answer me, I let myself in."

The eighteen year old nodded. "I'm fine, Sui…"

"You don't sound fine." The gentle healer reached out to lay the back of his hand against the cross-dresser's forehead. "You don't feel warm." He took the younger man's hand in his and felt for his pulse, silently counting the beats. "Your life-force is normal…" Suikotsu said as if to himself.

"Told you I was okay."

"You may be fine physically, Jak, but knowing you they way I do, I can see something is bothering you. You don't have to be afraid to tell your 'chichi-ue.'"

Jakotsu looked up at him sheepishly. "I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I wish I could read and write…" the younger man said sadly.

"How about next time I go into town, I see if I can find a couple of children's books for you. Once you've mastered them, I'll find something more to your liking."

Jakotsu's expression brightened. "Yeah? Thanks, Sui!" He impulsively hugged his friend.

"You're welcome." Suikotsu said as he disentangled the eighteen year's arms from around his neck. "Hmmm… I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Oo-Aniki has been working all morning with Ren, so why don't you bring them some flowers? It might inspire them to hurry up." The older man smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

The cross-dresser giggled. "Okay!" Sobering up a bit, he said, "Uh, Sui, could you help me dress in that kimono Aniki-chan gave me the other day?"

"The red one with the sakura blossoms on it?"

"Yeah! He's been asking me to wear it…" Jakotsu said shyly.

Suikotsu chuckled. "Okay. Go wash your face; you've got a dirty smudge on your cheek."

"Okay!"

The gentle healer watched as the eighteen year old got up and hurried outside to wash up in the courtyard's fountain. He returned a few minutes later, a lot happier than he was before. After drying his face with his yukata sleeve, Jakotsu sat at the low table and set to work reapplying his makeup. This time he added a foundation of rice powder to his face along with a dot of pink eye shadow in the outer corners of his eyes. He primped in the tiny polished silver mirror, darkening his lashes with a bit of powdered soot, before painting his lips. Satisfied that his makeup was perfect, the eighteen year old got up and stripped out of his dirty yukata. He rummaged around the room for several minutes in nothing more than his skin.

"What are you looking for?"

"Those fancy undergarment things Aniki-chan got me…" the cross-dresser said distractedly as he continued his search.

"Oh… Going all out, are we?" Suikotsu replied, a touch of amusement heard in his voice.

"Yeah…" _With a bit of luck, Ren'll take the hint when he sees me and leave…_ "Found them!" Jakotsu cried as he pulled the silk garments out of the wooden trunk that sat in the far corner of the room. Picking up the pale pink hadajuban, the cross-dresser shrugged into it, lapping the left side over the right before tying it close. He quickly followed with the susoyoke, wrapping the slip-like garment around his waist as Suikotsu retrieved the nagajuban from the trunk. The older man carefully unfolded the kimono-like garment. It was made to go with the kimono in question as it was decorated with sprays of cherry blossoms and pink butterflies.

Suikotsu realized with a start as he helped Jakotsu into the nagajuban that the outfit as a whole was more suited for a courtesan of the highest rank than a lady of noble birth. He also figured it probably cost their leader much more than the usual gaudy kimono he normally bought for his paramour. He had the feeling that only someone who was serious about courting such a high priced woman would buy them and Bankotsu was certainly serious about Jakotsu despite his occasional dallying with the village girls.

"Damn it!" the eighteen year old swore, pulling the gentle healer from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my tabi," Jakotsu said irritably as he fussed with the inner kimono's length.

"Where are they?"

"In Aniki-chan's tansu; upper right drawer."

Suikotsu went to find them. "Got it." He returned a few seconds later and, amid much giggling on the cross-dresser's part, somehow managed to get the leather soled socks on Jakotsu's feet. From there it was a simple matter to finish dressing him. As the eighteen year old knelt to pick up the vase, Suikotsu said, "Leave it. You're much too pretty a flower and they'll pale in comparison. Take the fan; I got you for being good about letting Oo-Aniki go on that mission alone with Ren, instead."

Jakotsu nodded.

"And let's put in a simple hairpin along with a bit of wisteria in your hair."

"You think?"

It was the older man's turn to nod. "I know." _Damn it if you don't look as beautiful as my Sedako-chan. No wonder Oo-Aniki is so enchanted with you…_

When Jakotsu finished fixing his hair, they left the room.

888

Jakotsu stood just outside the room his lover called his "war room," where he had spent the morning going over which jobs to accept and which to reject with Renkotsu. He briefly watched Suikotsu walk away, before returning his attention to the matter at hand. The eighteen year old had paused, unsure if he should interrupt or not as Bankotsu could get very irritated if the interruption was not "important." Resisting the urge to nibble anxiously on his thumbnail, Jakotsu took a deep breath and knocked softly on the shoji's frame.

"Enter," Renkotsu called out.

Shrugging, the cross-dresser slowly pushed the shoji to the side until there was a space big enough for him to enter. Jakotsu stepped inside just as the fire-breather looked up.

"Can I help…?" Renkotsu frowned. "Jak?"

"Yeah…"

"You look like a hundred koku an hour courtesan." He laughed.

The cross-dresser glared at him.

"Don't give me that look. It spoils the illusion."

"Hunh?"

"You look good, it's a pity you're not a woman, as you'd make a very beautiful one."

Jakotsu frowned as he was not sure if Renkotsu had just insulted him or not. "Thanks…?" he said after a few minutes.

"You're welcome. And in case you're wondering, Oo-Aniki is visiting the latrines."

"He is?" _Oh hell, why'd he have to pick this of all times to go piss…?_

The fire-breather grinned. "Maybe it's better you're, well, you. I don't think that little bit of information would have gone over so well with a real lady."

The cross-dresser blew out his cheeks in frustration as the last thing he wanted to do was go in search of his lover, not that remaining where was with the fire-breather was a better option. "Bye, Ren," he said as he turned to go.

"Wait. You don't want to go traipsing over there dressed like that. I'll go get him. You just sit here and behave like a lady." Renkotsu chuckled as he pushed away from the low table he was seated behind and stood up while Jakotsu sat primly on a floor cushion. "Good, you're not facing the door," the fire-breather said as he walked around the table.

The eighteen year old looked up at him. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You'll see," the fire-breather smirked.

"Ren…"

"Don't worry, I promise not to spoil your surprise. Trust me; I've been waiting all day for something like this."

"Yeah? You find me attractive?" Jakotsu purred.

Renkotsu paused. "Yes and no. Yes, I think you're attractive and no, I have no desire to be with you other than as a friend." He heaved a long suffering sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I don't know…" The eighteen year old daintily nibbled on his finger nail.

"It's more times than even I can remember." Renkotsu shook his head. "Now stop that and let me go get Ban for you," the fire-breather said, and without waiting for a reply, he left.

888

Renkotsu had only made it as far as the end of the outer corridor before he spotted Bankotsu. "Oo-Aniki!"

"What?"

"You're not going to believe this but there's a rare flower sitting in the war room."

"Hunh?" The fifteen year old stared at his twenty year old second-in-command like he had three heads.

"Someone sent you a woman."

Bankotsu's face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yup. And from the looks of her, I'd say she was a hundred koku an hour courtesan."

"Really?" The fifteen year old's eyes went wide. "Who'd be that rich enough to send her to ask for our help?"

_Or that stupid…? _The fire-breather shrugged. "I have no idea. Why don't you go ask her?"

"Yeah…"

888

Bankotsu stepped into the war room and nearly laughed when he saw who it was. If it was not for the familiar looking kimono, the fifteen year old would have believed it really was a high priced courtesan sitting there, waiting for him. Deciding to play along, Bankotsu said, "Ojou-sama? Can I help you?"

The cross-dresser shook his head very slightly, and opening his fan, he waved it in front of himself coquettishly.

"You sure?"

Jakotsu nodded again as he continued to fan himself.

"You're very pretty, like a rare flower."

That made the eighteen year old pause as he was not sure if the younger boy had recognized him or not, and he was not pleased by Bankotsu's obvious enthusiasm for what was supposed to be a woman. He listened to his young lover's soft footsteps on the tatami mat as he stepped up behind him. It was all Jakotsu could do not to turn his head to the side and smile at the younger boy._ You know it's me, right?_

Bankotsu knelt behind the older boy and reached for the hand his paramour started to raise. Taking it gently in his hand, the younger boy rotated his lover's wrist, kissing his palm, and Jakotsu shivered in the summer heat. Leaning closer to the older boy, Bankotsu said softly, "Are you cold, Ojou-sama?"

"No…" Jakotsu whispered.

"Are you sure? You're shivering or trembling. You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you."

"I know…"

"Yeah…?" Bankotsu whispered as he nuzzled his lover's neck. When Jakotsu stiffened under his touch, he said, "Relax… I promise not to hurt you, my little flower." The fifteen year old kissed the older boy at the base of his jaw as the cross-dresser turned his head to try and face him.

The eighteen year old closed his eyes. Suddenly, what had once seemed like a good idea and a novel way of enticing his young lover into the futon, now felt like just another day in a long series of them at the bathhouse. It hurt, seeing the fifteen year old get all excited over being with a woman instead of him, and it took all of his former training for Jakotsu to just sit there and calmly let his young lover take the lead.

Bankotsu sighed, correctly reading his paramour's demeanor. "I know it's you, Sweetness," he said softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah… There's not a girl around who's prettier than you."

"Really?" The cross-dresser smiled shyly at his young lover.

The fifteen year old nodded, before scooting around on his knees to face his lover. He reached out to cup Jakotsu's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft, sweet and very chaste, and yet, it also left no doubt in the cross-dresser's mind as to just how much his young lover loved him.

Breaking the kiss, the older boy looked away sadly. "I'm so stupid…" he said softly.

"No you're not. It was stupid of me to do something that reminded you of the bathhouse." Bankotsu took Jakotsu's hand in his. "I could tell you were upset the minute I started in with all that flower crap, but I kept it up, thinking you just wanted to play anyway."

The cross-dresser reached up and wiped delicately under his eyes with his fingertips, careful to avoid smudging his makeup. It was the perfect gesture in Bankotsu's eyes, at once soft and feminine, and yet, there was something about his hands. Those same hands that had touched him in so many pleasurable ways were so distinctly male with their mix of cuts and calluses and at the same time his long shapely fingers were so soft and delicate looking. Jakotsu was a perfect blend of yin and yang and therein laid the younger boy's attraction to him.

"Don't cry, Sweetness."

Jakotsu sniffed daintily. "I'm not crying…"

_Yeah, and if I believe that then I'm stupid enough to believe anything… _"So ummm… want nookie, my sweet little flower?" The fifteen year old grinned.

Jakotsu giggled, gently tapping the younger boy on the forehead with his fan. "What do you think?"

Bankotsu laughed. "I think someone wants to show me how much fun it is to be with a hundred koku an hour courtesan," he said huskily, before titling his head to the side so that he could kiss his older lover.

The eighteen year old giggled again as he playfully avoided the kiss. "Yeah? Well part of the fun in being with such a high priced woman is you get to have all the fun without all the work," he said saucily.

"Hunh?"

"She'd be all talk and no nookie. You would have better off with a cheap whore, my little dumpling."

"Oh…"

"But lucky for you, this high priced woman is a cheap whore at heart." Jakotsu giggled. "And all it's going to cost you is a kiss."

"Lucky for me…" Bankotsu murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. Deepening it, he pushed the older boy's kimono off his shoulders only to find another one in its place. "What the hell?"

The cross-dresser smiled impishly. "That's why she's all talk and no nookie, my little dumpling." At the younger boy's questioning look, he added, "Too many layers…" He fingered the silk on his shoulder.

The fifteen year old laughed. "I know how to fix that."

"I'll bet you do!"

"Yup! Just like this…" Bankotsu slowly pulled the loose cherry red outer kimono off his beloved, carefully placing it on the low table in the middle of the war room. It was soon followed by Jakotsu's lavender obi and gold obi-jime, leaving him clad in the soft pink inner kimono.

The cross-dresser laughed at the look on the younger boy's face. "It took Sui just as long to dress me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Jakotsu kissed him.

A few minutes later, amid much giggling on Jakotsu's part, Bankotsu had managed to strip his paramour down to his undergarments.

"Let me finish for you, Aniki-chan." Jakotsu rose to his feet and quickly removed the last two garments, tossing them casually to the side. Clad only in his tabi, the cross-dresser returned to his lover's waiting arms.

Bankotsu pulled him onto his lap, kissing him while his hands wandered down the older boy's nude form. Jakotsu was lean and wiry; his soft skin covering the hard musculature underneath. It was another example of his duality and the fifteen year old could feel his penis growing hard the more the cross-dresser wiggled under his touch. His hakama suddenly too tight, Bankotsu eased his paramour off his lap and onto his back.

Jakotsu licked his lips as he watched the younger boy remove his clothes. Bankotsu was just as lean and hard as the eighteen year old, but there was nothing about him that said anything other than "male." His skin was the color of milk tea, only lightening a bit on his lower half and the cross-dresser never tired of exploring the younger boy's body, whether it was with his eyes, his fingers, or his mouth.

A sweet kiss, a pleasurable touch, a soft moan, all combined to make them forget everything but the moment at hand.

"Can I face you when we nookie…?" Bankotsu whispered, his breath blowing warm and cold against Jakotsu's ear as he blanketed him. It sent shivers down the cross-dresser's spine, pooling deep within his belly and he moaned softly.

"Yeah…"the cross-dresser said breathlessly. "But I need to take care of me first, or else…" The older boy reached down, and worming his hand between them, he rubbed his erection against his young lover's.

"Don't worry about that…" The fifteen year old kissed him long and hard, before trailing a line of butterfly soft kisses down Jakotsu's chin and neck. He paused to lick the hollow of his paramour's throat and across his collar bones as the older boy tensed beneath him.

"Hurry…"

"I trying to, but you're so yummy…"

Jakotsu laughed. "If you don't hurry it up, I'm going to make a mess…" he said impishly.

Bankotsu sighed inwardly, and taking the hint, he slid down Jakotsu's body until he reached the soft thatch of curls at the top of his thighs. Taking the cross-dresser's erection in hand, he slowly engulfed it with his mouth. He suckled hungrily, occasionally flicking his tongue across the sensitive tip. Head bobbing up and down, Bankotsu inched his paramour closer and closer to release. He prayed the older boy would hurry as he was starting to feel painfully hard and in need of release himself. As if hearing his silent prayers, Jakotsu spent his lust and the fifteen year old swallowed the hot salty, bitter fluid as if it was the finest of sake.

"Gods that was amazing…" The cross-dresser sighed.

Bankotsu smiled. After some careful maneuvering, he was busy pushing his spit slicked member against the older boy's tight entrance. In and out and in and out, the younger boy quickly developed his rhythm. He was close to climaxing but he wanted the moment to last as long as possible. Bankotsu loved the way his lover's face contorted in pleasure and his soft panting and faint scratching on the tatami beneath him were like a beautiful love song. Try as he might, Bankotsu only had so much staying power before he had to give in and find his own release.

After he carefully pulled out of Jakotsu so as not to hurt him, they lay together, enjoying the physical closeness. The eighteen year old lay in the crook of his young lover's arm, his head pillowed on the younger boy's chest. He listened to beating of Bankotsu's heart and sighed contentedly. They both knew they should get up, clean off, and get dressed, but Jakotsu found he did not want to let go of his young lover. Bankotsu made him feel special and wanted in way no one else ever had before and he wanted to bask in the feeling, especially when the fifteen year old kissed the top of his head.

"We can't stay here forever, Sweetness, someone's going come looking for us and get mad when they find us like this."

Jakotsu pouted. "I know…" he grumbled. "But can't you tell them to go away before they come in?"

"No… Cuz by the time I know they're here, they've already seen us."

The eighteen year old whined wordlessly like a spoiled child.

"Sweetness…"

"Oh-kay…"

888

"Hey, Ren! Come're!" Mukotsu motioned for the fire-breather to come closer.

Rolling his eyes, as he had a feeling he knew what this was about, Renkotsu none-the-less complied. "What do you want?"_ If you're looking for someone stupid enough to try out one of your lil goodies, go ask Jak…If you want to know about the woman, there isn't one…_

"What's all this I hear about Oo-Aniki and the hundred koku an hour courtesan? Did you see her? Is she beautiful? What's her name?" the diminutive poisoner peppered him with questions as the fire-breather sauntered over to him.

Renkotsu snorted in amusement. "Slow down… Yes, I saw her and yes, she's beautiful." He grinned. "Her name?" he asked, pretending to think it over. "I believe it's Chou-chan."

"Really? Do you think Oo-Aniki'd mind if I took a peek at her?"

"Yes… I definitely think he'd mind and so would the ummm, lady," the fire-breather replied. He found it hard keeping a straight face as the poor little poisoner was very excited about the possibility of seeing such a legendary woman. Unfortunately the woman in question was simply Jakotsu pretending to be a girl.

"Damn…Oo-Aniki is one a lucky man."

Renkotsu nodded slowly in agreement as he thought it over. "Yeah, he is."

"Damn…" Mukotsu said again.

"Maybe one day the rest of us will be lucky enough to find a maiden in full bloom."

The diminutive poisoner sighed. "Yeah…"

The sound of soft footsteps heading their way pulled them from their reverie. Renkotsu looked up and shook his head, biting his lower lips to keep from laughing. Jakotsu sauntered towards them, looking like he had just woken up. His hair had fallen mostly out of his topknot and it hung loosely around his shoulders and he was dressed only in the cherry red outer kimono, the rest of his clothes hanging over his arms as he carried them back towards his room.

"Hey, Ren!" the cross-dresser called out as he approached. "Aniki-chan wants to know if you'll finish writing those letters for him. Oh… Hi, Mu."

"Okay…" The fire-breather shrugged. _It's not like I have anything better to do than doing all the crap Ban's too lazy to do…_

Jakotsu smiled. "Oh good, I told him you wouldn't mind."

Renkotsu grinned back at him. _Just like I wouldn't mind ringing your scrawny little neck…_

"Uh, Jak…?"

"What, Mu?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Someone sent Oo-Aniki a hundred koku an hour courtesan!"

"They did?" the cross-dresser blinked a few times, before a deadly glare settled on his features. He was all set to go back to the war room and toss the woman out on her arse when Renkotsu started laughing.

"You two are a bunch of idiots. Jak's the high priced whore. Although, if you ask me, you're rather cheap, Jak, seeing as you like to give it away for nothing," the fire-breather smirked.

"I am not!"

"You are too!

"Am not!!"

"Uh, Ren's got a point-" Mukotsu started to say when the cross-dresser turned a murderous glare his way. "Uh, you're not. Never have been and never will be cheap." The little man smiled ingratiatingly at him.

"You'd better believe it!" the cross-dresser said smugly. "I just like to share the wealth, Ren."

"And share you do," Renkotsu said dryly.

Smiling happily, Jakotsu breezed past them. "See you later." Tucking his clothes under his arm, he waved daintily at them with his free hand as he walked away.

"Still think Oo-Aniki's a lucky man, Mu?"

The shorter man laughed. "What do you think?"

"I think the maiden's still in full bloom," Renkotsu replied as he watched the cross-dresser walk away._ And just as full of himself as ever…_

Mukotsu laughed. "Like rare and beautiful flower."

"Indeed…"


	8. Tale 8: Monkey see, monkey do

**Author****: **kira**  
Title: **Tale 8:Monkey see; monkey do... or the mother of all bad ideas**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu**  
Genre: **romance/ drama**  
Word Count: **4,333 sorry, I got so wordy...^^;**  
WARNINGS: **None, except for a bunch of naked guys in a futon, and a couple of snow monkeys... **  
Summary: **Jakotsu gets the bright idea to sit in a onsen with a couple of snow monkeys. Thanks to snow and cold, he and Bankotsu wind up getting sick...**  
A/N: **Thanks again to my beta, Jen, for polishing this for me as well as listening to me out whine Jakotsu while writing this. ;p

**FYI****:** Snow monkeys actually do sit in hot springs when it's cold outside so they can warm up.

888

Jakotsu drew the haori tightly around himself and shivered. A light snow was falling, which was pretty, but his feet were getting cold through the leather tabi he wore. He was beyond tired, the charm of catching snowflakes on his tongue, long gone. He had forgotten how exhausting youkai exterminating could be and while it was fun reliving the past with Bankotsu, all he wanted was a bath, a hot meal, and nice warm futon to crawl into without the annoying presence of the farmer and his family. So the decision was made to leave, instead of remaining there an extra day to rest and recover their strength.

"How much farther is it, Aniki-chan?" he whined, rubbing his arms in a vain attempt at keeping warm.

"It's only another ri, maybe less. We'll be there in time for lunch." The fifteen year old looked at him and grinned.

Jakotsu laughed. "As much as I'd love to eat you for lunch, my lil dumpling, I want something more filling. You know, like grilled fish, a baked sweet potato and a bowl of rice."

It was the younger boy's turn to laugh. "That farmer's wife was a good cook, no?"

"Yeah," he grudgingly agreed, "although, Sui is much better."

Bankotsu nodded as they trudged along. The snow fall had increased a bit and the fifteen year old was seriously thinking he had made a mistake in not remaining in the village another day. Since the alternative would have been listening to his paramour whine about the farmer's daughters, leaving after breakfast seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Oh look! Over there! It's that hot spring we soaked in last summer!"

"Oh yeah..." Bankotsu chuckled at the memory of his paramour lying in the grass, stroking himself while Renkotsu yelled at him about his shamelessly disgusting behavior. It had sparked a fierce argument that blew over quickly when Jakotsu came over and sat in the onsen next to the fire-breather. Catching him off guard, the cross-dresser kissed him just as Renkotsu turned to tell him to go away. The fifteen year old, lost in thought, was only half paying attention to his paramour, and when Jakotsu suggested they go soak in there with the snow monkeys, he readily agreed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jakotsu hurried passed him towards the hot spring.

The fifteen year old stood there for several minutes wondering what he just missed, when it hit him. He sprinted after his lover. "Jakotsu, no! You'll get sick!"

"Hurry, Aniki-chan!" The older boy was busy undressing as the snow monkeys huddled together in the onsen, watching the antics of the strange beings before them.

Too late to do much of anything other than let the cross-dresser have his way, and not in the mood to listen to him whine the whole way home, Bankotsu helped his paramour out of this armor. Jakotsu stood there shivering in the cold as he fumbled with his fundoshi. Seconds later it was off, and he stood there, his body covered in gooseflesh as he worked up the energy to take the plunge.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Bankotsu heaved a long suffering sigh.

Jakotsu shot him a look that said, "I'm not amused," and taking a step forward, he inched his way through the snow over to the steaming hot spring. Closing his eyes, the cross-dresser stepped in it, the warmth that radiated up his leg, feeling really good. He quickly took another step, and it was not long before he was sitting in the onsen, enjoying the warmth. "This is heavenly, Aniki-chan," he said with a sigh. "I could stay here forever..." Feeling some tiny waves lapping against his shoulder, Jakotsu looked to his left. "What are you looking at?" he asked the juvenile snow monkeys.

The monkeys bared their teeth in reply, moving away from him when one of the elder monkeys called out in warning. Jakotsu laughed at them.

"Yeah, well, I can't," The fifteen year old's voice drawing his paramour's attention away form the macaques. "I'm too cold to even think about it. And no, I don't want to join you. I want you to get out and let's go! Now!!" Bankotsu told him in a tone that brooked no argument. "You've had your fun. I promise you, we can come back here in the spring, when it's warmer."

"Oh..." the eighteen year old groaned.

"Now, Jakotsu!" the younger boy said forcefully, using the cross-dresser's name to show he meant it. "If you don't get out now, you can stay here by yourself, cuz I'm leaving. I want to get home already. It's cold and I'm hungry."

"Oh-kay..." Jakotsu whined. He hauled himself up and out of the hot spring, instantly regretting it when the wind kicked up a bit, scattering the snowflakes in a mini-blizzard. Just as quickly as it started, it ended, but not soon enough for the naked and wet eighteen year old. "Brrr..." The cross-dresser shivered, rubbing his hands over himself in a vain attempt at drying off.

"Here, let me help you," Bankotsu offered. He stuck his Banryuu, point down into the snow, and hanging Jakotsu's clothes off of it, he came up behind his paramour. The fifteen year old ran his hands down the older boy's back, trying to dry him off as well as warm him up. "I knew this was a bad idea..." he muttered to himself. He stopped briefly to rub his hands together, heating them up before resuming his futile attempt at drying the cross-dresser off.

"It's okay, Aniki-chan..."Jakotsu murmured through his chattering teeth. _Besides,_ _I like having you touch me like that..._

Bankotsu grabbed his lover's clothes. "Maybe you should just get dressed..." the younger boy trailed off as he walked around his older lover. "You've got to be kidding me," he added when he caught sight of the eighteen year old's budding erection.

"I can't help it if your touch does that to me," his paramour said saucily.

"Well you'd better help, as I have no intention of nookying in the snow. Bad enough you're going to get sick, I don't need to as well."

"I'm not going to get sick...brrr..." the cross-dresser said, shivering as he stepped into his fundoshi, pulling it up. He tied the diaper-like garment at his hip. Squatting, he held his arms up over his head so that Bankotsu could help him into his armor. After lacing it up, Jakotsu quickly shrugged into his kimono and haori. Picking up his armored glove, Jakotsu slipped his hand inside, adjusting the ring on his middle finger that kept the silk lining from slipping.

The younger boy laughed at how quickly his paramour got dressed. "Let's go."

"What you waiting for?" Jakotsu impishly replied as he stepped passed him.

"What about your tabi? Aren't your feet going to get cold?"

"Yeah... but I'll live with it. Besides, my feet are too wet to get inside them." _And they're too cold to notice the difference anyways..._

Bankotsu nodded. "Okay. Anyway, we're almost home and I'll make you some tea to warm you up as soon as we get there."

"Yeah? I'd like that." Jakotsu giggled.

"What?"

"Could you rub my feet to warm them up?" The cross-dresser gave him his best cute and adorable look, while tucking his tabi into his kimono, near his waist.

"How about I think about it and let you know later?"_ Although, I don't think so, the last time we played footsies you accidentally kicked me in the balls... It still hurts just thinking about it..._

"Okay..." Jakotsu sighed as he had the feeling his young lover was not going to go anywhere near his feet when they got home. _I told you I was sorry I kicked you in the balls, but then again I also told you, you were tickling me and to stop it..._

They walked home in relative silence, with only the occasional rant from Jakotsu about the cold along with various inquiries as to how long it would be until they were home. So the younger boy increased their pace, hoping it would help warm them up. When the eighteen year old started in about how tired he was and could they please stop and rest, Bankotsu started to get worried. Thankfully at that point they were almost home.

"It's just a little bit farther, Sweetness, in fact I can see the gates now." Bankotsu grabbed the cross-dresser's hand, pulling his lover along, and stopping only when they reached the gates of their home base.

"Yeah...?" the cross-dresser said sleepily, after several long silent minutes went by.

"Yup..." Bankotsu slid the gates open and they stepped inside the main courtyard. "We're home now."

"Good... I'm going to take a nap, Aniki-chan... Wake me up when it's time for dinner..." the cross-dresser murmured. He took a few steps ahead of his young lover, who was closing the gates behind them, before inexplicably laying down on the snow covered ground.

"What the hell?! Sweetness! Jakotsu!! Get up!!" the younger boy hurried over to him. Bankotsu knelt and shook his lover. "Wake up!!"

"Goaway...I'mtired..."

"We're here, Sweetness. Another few steps and you can go sleep in our room." Bankotsu rolled the older boy over onto his back, gathering him in his arms.

"Weareinoourroom..." Jakotsu slurred his words. He was so limp the fifteen year was afraid he was going to lose him.

"No we're not! Come," Bankotsu tugged his paramour up into a seated position.

"Justwanttosleep..." he whispered, slumping forward into his young lover's arms.

"You can't!" The younger boy shook him. "Ummm... let's go sleep in Ren's futon. It'll piss him off big time." The fifteen year old grinned.

"Uh, hunh..."

"Damn it! Wake up, Jakotsu!! Please..." Bankotsu shivered. He did not know if it was because the snow continued to fall and the temperature felt like it dropped, or if it was the very real fear that Jakotsu was dying. The fifteen year old struggled to pick up his paramour, his hands numb from the cold. He had already resigned himself to leaving his Banryuu behind in the courtyard when he heard someone calling his name.

"Bankotsu-Oo-Aniki! What's wrong?!" Suikotsu called. He had seen the gates move while looking out an open doorway at the snowfall and had come out to greet them. Hurrying over to the two boys, the gentle healer took one look at them, and scooped the semi-conscious cross-dresser in his arms. "Inside!" he barked.

Bankotsu nodded and picking up his halberd, he labored after him. The fifteen year old's limbs felt leaden, making it difficult to hold onto his Banryuu and climbing the two steps up to their home base's low veranda seemed just as impossible. Somehow, he managed to follow Suikotsu inside, the warmth of the mansion hitting him in the face as he entered. Unfortunately, it did little to alleviate his shivering as he limped after the gentle healer.

888

The warmth in the room Suikotsu shared with Renkotsu felt heavenly as Bankotsu stepped inside. He was still shivering, and his limbs still felt leaden, but the fear he felt for his paramour was started to lessen even though everything felt dream-like. Jakotsu had started to wake up and he was shivering violently again. It got so bad, Suikotsu nearly dropped him and he stumbled forward to help only to be turned away. The fifteen year old watched as the gentle healer laid Jakotsu on the floor, checking his life-force, before moving on to examine his fingers and toes before looking at Bankotsu's. Even when Suikotsu barked orders at the fire-breather, things appeared to move slowly.

Renkotsu nodded and hurried over to the alcove where they stored their futons, sliding back the section of wall covering it. He reached inside, pulling the bedding out in a tangled heap. Five minutes later, he had their futons laid and set up as if it were time to sleep. He quickly stoked the fire in the brazier that heated the room, before hurrying over to Bankotsu.

"Let me help you with your armor, Oo-Aniki," the fire-breather said as the fifteen year old nodded dumbly at him.

Bankotsu watched as Renkotsu's deft fingers tugged on his obi, untying the bow, before drawing the silken sash from his waist. The next to go was the knot holding his shoulder guard on and the next thing the fifteen year old knew his armor was being pulled up and over his head. The fire-breather proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing.

While Renkotsu was busy undressing their leader, Suikotsu was just as busy, while attempting to do the same to the cross-dresser. Jakotsu lay limply on the tatami covered floor, giggling maniacally every time the gentle healer touched him.

"Listen to me, Jakotsu!" Suikotsu said as he hauled the eighteen year old up into a seated position.

"Yes, Chichi-ue...hehehe..."

"I need to get you out of these damp clothes. You and Oo-Aniki have the sickness you get from the cold. You have to get undressed and into the futon so you can get better."

"Ooh, you want to nookie?" The cross-dresser's eyes lit up.

"No, that privilege is reserved for Ren." They grinned knowingly at each other. "But I will snuggle with you if you behave."

Jakotsu giggled. "Okay!" He held his arms limply out to the side and after a lot chortling and lame attempts at seduction, Suikotsu was able to get him undressed. He carried the cross-dresser over to the futon as his shivering made it hard for Jakotsu to walk. A minute later the two of them were tucked in.

"Ren, I need you to strip down and get in there between them."

"Excuse me?" Renkotsu stared at the gentle healer like he just sprouted another two heads.

"You're very hot and the best thing to take care of them in that condition is a warm body. Don't worry; I'll be joining you as soon as I can get some tea and something hot to eat in their stomachs to help warm them from the inside out." Suikotsu fussed about the room, gathering the things he needed to make tea. "I'll be back ..." he said as he left.

Heaving a long suffering sigh, Renkotsu began undressing. He knew Bankotsu would only get as close as he could without touching him, but Jakotsu was another matter. The eighteen year old had been flirting with him ever since the fire-breather had joined up. He still shamelessly tried off and on to seduce his way in Renkotsu's hakama despite his devotion to Bankotsu, and the thought of lying there naked with him made the fire-breather pause. _Still, Sui gave me an order..._the fire-breather thought. Sighing as he bowed to the inevitable, the former monk reluctantly finished removing his clothes.

"Alright, you two, no stupid stuff!" he warned as he walked over to them. Blushing under their scrutiny, he ignored the cross-dresser's whispered comments about the size of his manhood along with their leader's snickering replies. _You assholes had better appreciate this when you're better..._ Renkotsu quietly slipped into the futon between them. Just as he predicted, Jakotsu snuggled up to him and the twenty year was shocked at how cold he felt.

"Hmmm... you're so nice and warm, Ren..." Jakotsu murmured.

"And you're like a piece of ice," the fire-breather replied. The cross-dresser giggled when Renkotsu pulled him closer. "Feel free to... I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but feel free to snuggle up behind me, Oo-Aniki." Getting no response from the fifteen year old, he added, "Look, I'm not thrilled with it either, I think the only one enjoying himself is 'Sweetness' over here, but Sui said that's the only thing that's going to help you. You don't want to get worse, do you?"

"No..."

"You should, Aniki-chan, Ren's very warm..." The cross-dresser sighed contentedly.

"Thanks, I think," Renkotsu quipped. He tensed and Jakotsu giggled, when Bankotsu wordlessly snuggled up behind him.

888

Suikotsu returned several minutes later, carrying a tray with two bowls of omoyu. "I want you two to sit up and eat this," he said, handing them each a bowl, "It'll help warm you up from the inside."

Jakotsu took one look at the thin rice gruel and turned up his nose. "I want some nattou," he whined.

"This is better for you," the gentle healer explained patiently._ Plus it smells better than that crap..._

"Just eat it, Sweetness," Bankotsu said wearily. He cupped the bowl of rice gruel tightly. The warmth that radiated upwards through his fingers felt good and he eagerly slurped the omoyu down.

"Yeah, listen to them, Jak, the quicker you eat something warm the quicker you'll get better," Renkotsu added helpfully.

"Oh-kay..." the eighteen year old grumbled. He took the proffered bowl, also appreciating its warmth, and drank some of it down. "Happy?"

"I'd be happier if you drank it all," Suikotsu replied when it hit him. "Jak, if you hurry up, I'll join you in the futon."

"Yeah?" The cross-dresser's expression brightened.

The gentle healer nodded, chuckling softly like everyone else did when Jakotsu downed the stuff in one gulp. Suikotsu quickly undressed and, after checking on Bankotsu first, he looked over the eighteen year old, before crawling in the futon next Jakotsu. "Behave..." he said to him in the same loving, yet firm tones a parent would use on their child.

"Okay..." the cross-dresser replied, snuggling in between them. He sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah...What about you, Aniki-chan?"

"I'm okay. I've stopped shivering, Sui."

"I'm glad to hear that, Oo-Aniki," the gentle healer replied. "I still want you stay there until dinner time."

"What?!" Bankotsu and his second-in-command exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ren, I need you here for Jak," the cross-dresser giggled at the sound of his name, Suikotsu continuing without interruption, added, "and the longer you stay put, the faster you'll recover. Both of you got the sickness from too much exposure to the cold weather. Any longer and..." He had trailed off, leaving the "you both could have died," unsaid.

"If you're bored, Oo-Aniki, why don't you get some sleep?" the fire-breather added helpfully.

"Good idea, Ren," Suikotsu said. "Sleep is good for helping the body heal. You should get some sleep too, Jak."

Jakotsu murmured sleepily as he snuggled up to the warmth that was Suikotsu. He lay there, backside up against Renkotsu, resting his head on the claw-bearer's chest. He was still shivering, although not as violently as before. It was not long before the eighteen year old, along with his younger lover, had drifted off to sleep.

888

Suikotsu placed the back of his hand against Jakotsu's cheek. He frowned, not liking the warmth he felt, especially since the rest of him still felt a bit cool to the touch. "Ren, you awake?"

"Yeah... What's wrong, Sui?"

The gentle healer sighed. "I think Jak's got a fever. How does Oo-Aniki feel to you?"

"Well, his ass is just fine," the fire-breather quipped. At Suikotsu's raised eyebrow, he clarified. "He's got it wedged up against my back and I can't move."

Suikotsu laughed softly. "At least he's not drooling all over your chest."

"True, true..." Renkotsu chuckled. "I don't know how they manage to sleep together. Jak snores and he's so restless, and I don't mean the shivering which seems to have stopped."

"I'm glad it has. I was very worried there."

The fire-breather nodded. "But he didn't quiet down until I put an arm around him."

"Thanks. I needed to get up."

"Say no more, Sui..."

They lapsed into companionable silence; the only sound in the room was the soft rasp of Jakotsu's snoring. The gentle healer looked down as the cross-dresser shifted slightly in his sleep.

"I think we should wake them up now. I want to get some tea and honey into Jak, just incase he's getting sick."

"Okay." Giving the eighteen year old a little push, Renkotsu was able to create enough room to turn over in. He gently shook their leader awake. "Oo-Aniki, get up," he said softly. "Oo-Aniki..."

Suikotsu, meanwhile, was busy doing the same to the cross-dresser. "Wake up, Jak..."

Bankotsu awoke with a start. He was momentarily disorientated, the faint herbal scent mixed with gunpowder clearly told him he was not in his own room, but his sleep fogged mind could not figure out just where he was. Adding to it was the fact that he was naked and there was no warm comforting presence of an equally naked Jakotsu. Rolling over onto his back, and narrowly missing kicking the fire-breather in the head when the twenty year old sat up, Bankotsu slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake, Oo-Aniki," Renkotsu, who had sat up, smirked.

The fifteen year old's eyes went wide as saucers as his mind added two plus two and came up with three. "R-Ren," he sputtered.

"So tell me, Oo-Aniki," the fire-breather purred, "was it as good for you as it was for me...?"

Bankotsu gulped audibly while he frantically tried to recall what had gone on before he fell asleep.

The twenty year old watched the play of emotion sweep across the younger boy's face, quietly chuckling. "Gotchya!" he cried, his chuckling becoming full throated laughter.

Bankotsu briefly glared at him, before adding his own rueful laughter to the mix. He got up a bit shakily and reached for his clothes. The fifteen year old, shrugged into his kimono, pulling it closed. His obi was tied around his waist seconds later, while the fire-breather also dressed.

The cross-dresser lay there, ignoring their laughter, while tugging on the blankets. He felt just as cold as he did before and now his head hurt form all the noise. "Shut up..." he whined.

"You need to wake up, Jak," Suikotsu said, "otherwise you won't be able to sleep tonight."

The eighteen year old groaned wordlessly.

"Wake up, Sweetness," Bankotsu added.

"No... my head hurts...and it's cold..."

"You're a little warm, Jak," Suikotsu told him. He gently felt the cross-dresser's forehead, moving his hand down to cup his cheek. Jakotsu still felt warm to the touch. "You probably caught a cold in addition to the sickness from the cold."

Jakotsu blearily cracked his eyes open. "Hunh?"

"You and Oo-Aniki got the sickness from the cold, you both are lucky to have survived it." At his questioning look, the gentle healer added, "The cold weather can make you shiver so much that your body can't get warm and if gets too cold you'll die, just like if you get to big a fever you can also die. You both made it back here just in time. And because you were stupid enough to go swimming, you've got a cold on top of everything else. I'm going to get up and make you some tea with honey."

The eighteen year sighed when Suikotsu rolled over and left the warm confines of the futon. He grinned appreciatively at the sight of the older man's naked form. However, that was short-lived, for when he snuggled back into Renkotsu, he was surprised the find the fire-breather had also gotten up. "Where'd everybody go?" he whined.

"Up, Sweetness," Bankotsu replied as if that explained everything. "We can't stay here forever."

"No...?" Jakotsu said impishly.

"Nope. I'll go get your favorite kimono for you. Stay put, and ummm... leave Ren be." Bankotsu gathered the rest of his clothes and Banryuu.

"Oh...."

"Sweetness... Ren was good to us and he deserves a break."

"Thanks, Oo-Aniki."

The fifteen year old nodded at Renkotsu in reply, before leaving.

"It's cold in here, Sui..."

The gentler healer shook his head and shrugged into his sleeping yukata. "You'll feel warmer when you have some tea."

"Fine..." Jakotsu pouted like a spoiled child.

"And stop pouting," Suikotsu gently reprimanded. He was busy at the low table in his room, gathering the thing he needed to make the cross-dresser another cup of tea.

"How'd you know?"

"I can hear it in your voice, Jak."

"Oh..."

Renkotsu laughed. "Cheer up, Jak; you've had a wonderful afternoon with us naked in the futon, so why start complaining now?"

"Because all I remember is being really cold and tired. If I didn't see Sui's naked ass just now, I'd never believe it." The eighteen year old sighed. "And a nice looking ass too. Well done, Ren!" he said impishly.

The fire-breather snorted in amusement. 'Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Here," Suikotsu said as he came over and handed the cross-dresser a cup of tea with honey, "drink up."

Jakotsu took the proffered cup and drank from it. "Thanks, Sui..."

The gentle healer nodded. "Drink it all up before Oo-Aniki gets back. If you're good, I'll see if Ren will let you stay tonight."

The cross-dresser eagerly finished his tea. "Ren?"

"What?"

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" Renkotsu replied, deliberately being obtuse.

"Can we please stay here tonight with you and Sui?" Jakotsu pleaded, making his best cute and adorable face for the fire-breather.

"Ummm..."

"Of course you two can stay," Suikotsu said as Bankotsu entered the room again, carrying the cross-dresser's favorite sleeping kimono. "I want to make sure you're alright as you had the cold sickness worse than Oo-Aniki."

Jakotsu nodded.

Bankotsu came over to them. Helping his paramour into the kimono, he said, "Sweetness, I want you to promise me, no more onsen unless it's summer, okay?"

"Yeah... I was thinking the same thing." _Although it is nice having everyone fuss all over. And getting see Sui naked was pretty nice too, not mention sleeping with him and a naked Ren..._ Jakotsu mentally sighed.

"Good." The fifteen year old looked around at the others before stealing a kiss.

Jakotsu hugged him, before lying back, feeling exhausted from the events of the day. _Although, those snow monkeys were rather cute and it was kind of fun too... A pity you never joined me..._


	9. Tale 9: Mea Culpa

**Author****: **kira**  
Title: Tale 9: Mea culpa  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu**  
Genre: **romance/ drama**  
Word Count: 3867  
WARNINGS: **domestic violence **  
Summary: **Jakotsu, after listening to some advice from Renkotsu, attempts to teach Bankotsu about discipline and gets more than he bargained for. **  
A/N: **There is a scene in here which was inspired by Lynx212's awesome Inu/Ban fic, _The Hideout. _(This can be found at Tasuki78 and my Bo7 comm over at LuiveJournal.)

**A/N2:** This was also started just before a ton of wankage broke out and the poop really hit the fan as they say, so it's not my usual lighthearted stuff…** *sighs***

**FYI: **A nightingale floor is a floor specifically designed to "chirp" when someone walks on it. It was used in some places and temples as a kind of "burglar alarm." It makes the noise when the nails used to hold the floorboards down rubbed against a metal jacket or clamp.

888

"You know what your problem is, Jakotsu," Renkotsu said testily as he pounded away at a piece of metal on the large block of iron that sat between his legs. Since Suikotsu was away, he had the unenviable task of listening to the cross-dresser's problems while attempting to sort them out.

"What?" The cross-dresser blinked owlishly at him.

"You lack discipline and direction in your life."

"Hunh?"

Renkotsu looked up at him, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his gloved hand. He heaved a long suffering sigh. "Most of your problems with Ban stem from the fact the fact that all he had to do is look at you cross-eyed and you're hauling his ass off to the futon."

"Oh…" The eighteen year smiled. "But I like nookying with Aniki-chan!" He giggled.

The fire-breather resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the cross-dresser. "I know; I've walked in on you two more times than I care to as well as hearing enough stories about Ban's prowess that I actually feel as though I've nookied with him." At Jakotsu's sour look, he added, "But I haven't, as I don't find Ban as attractive as you do, and he also feels the same way about me."

"Oh..."

"Jak, like I've told you before, and I'm sure I'll tell you again, don't let the sex be all that you have between you."

"But we do other stuff together."

Renkotsu looked at the piece of metal he had been hammering, and judging it to be cooler than he liked; he turned to the side and stuck it back in his workshop's forge. "Like what?"

"We go on missions together."

"That's work."

"Well, we still go youkai hunting."

The fire-breather frowned. "That's still work."

"Oh…" Jakotsu pouted.

"Yeah." Renkotsu pulled the metal bar from the forge and looked at it, before sticking it back in. "Don't you two ever sit and talk about anything?"

"Well, I try to, but Aniki-chan always tells me to either shut up and kiss him, or put my mouth to better use." Jakotsu giggled again.

Renkotsu chuckled softly as the cross-dresser's words rang true.

"You don't think Aniki-chan needs some of that discipline stuff, do you?"

The fire-breather looked over his shoulder at the eighteen year old. He nodded slowly. "You might be onto something there, Jak. Good thinking!"

Jakotsu smiled happily. "Yeah?"

"Yup…" Renkotsu said distractedly as he removed the metal bar again. Satisfied that it was at the correct temperature from the color, he placed it back the large block of iron that sat between his legs and hammered it.

"So how do I get him some?"

"Who what?" the fire-breather asked between hammer blows.

"Aniki-chan some discipline!" Jakotsu whined.

Resisting the urge to tell the eighteen year old that he needed to beat it into Bankotsu with a big stick, Renkotsu said, "I'm sorry, Jak, but he needs to learn that on his own. All you can do is try to help him figure it out. Maybe you can start by telling him you want to talk a little before you ummm… nookie."

Jakotsu thought it over. "Uh, Ren…?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you think it would work if I reward Aniki-chan when he sits and chats with me with some nookie after we talk? It worked when he was teaching me how to fight with a sword."

Renkotsu struck the metal bar with his hammer. He sat there, his shoulders shaking slightly. Looking up at the cross-dresser, he let out a loud guffaw. "Only you!" he snickered.

The eighteen year old laughed along with him. "So do you think it'll work, Ren?"

"I hope so…"

888

Later that evening, Jakotsu tried to teach his lover about "discipline" with disastrous results. So instead of a nice talk about nothing in particular followed by some cuddling and nookying, the eighteen year old found himself suddenly alone and in a lot of pain from his unexpected injuries. Bankotsu had stormed off, after a very heated argument in which he had accused the eighteen year old of spending the afternoon nookying with Renkotsu. If that was not bad enough, he had hit the cross-dresser hard enough to leave a large purple welt under his left eye which had not only swollen shut, but was the same shade of purple as his cheek. Jakotsu had the feeling he had also bruised his ribs when he fell against the low table in their room, after Bankotsu had hit him because it hurt to breathe. His wrist was also tender from trying to catch himself as he went down. He could not believe he had never seen it coming, but then again, he had no reason to expect the fifteen year to react that violently. They had argued before with nothing more than hurt feelings being the end result.

The eighteen year old painfully made his way to his feet, the room spinning nauseatingly around him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the feeling to pass and when it did, he went outside. The warm spring night held just enough coolness to keep him alert while he tried to sort out this mess. Aside from the time when Renkotsu had first joined up and he kissed him as part of his initiation, all Jakotsu ever did with the fire-breather was flirt with him. And it was totally one-sided as the twenty year old made it perfectly clear on numerous occasions in front of anyone willing to listen that he was not in the least bit interested in the cross-dresser and Bankotsu knew that.

Feeling weary and far older than his eighteen years, Jakotsu slowly sat down to wait for his lover's return.

888

"I wonder what's wrong with Oo-Aniki," Suikotsu said as he entered the room he shared with the fire-breather.

Renkotsu stopped sketching and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him run out of here when I came home. He looked pissed as hell and he barely said a word to me in greeting." The gentle healer set his bag of medicinal herbs on the low table behind which Renkotsu sat.

"Was Jak with him?" the fire-breather asked. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jakotsu had tried to discipline their leader in matters pertaining to the futon, and yet, he held onto a glimmering bit of hope that all was fine between them, since Jakotsu was not here, crying his eyes out over a fight with his lover.

"No. Why?"

Renkotsu shrugged. "Well, if they had a fight, Jak would be here…"

"Crying his eyes out," Suikotsu finished the thought. "So I guess it was nothing. Maybe he couldn't find Jak so he went looking for him."

"Yeah…"

"Then again, he didn't have his Banryuu with him." The gentle healer frowned.

"Maybe he was late for a tryst with Jak. You know how much he likes to nookie in the strangest of places, and that lil hot spring about a half a ri from here is one of his favorite places, not including anywhere I'm likely to walk in on them," Renkotsu finished dryly.

"Maybe…" the gentle healer agreed. "But Oo-Aniki never leaves here without it."

The fire-breather shrugged. "Or maybe they're just playing a game. For all we know, they're back inside nookying like the rabbits they are."

"Yeah…"

"They'll be fine, Sui."

Suikotsu smiled ruefully. "You're right; I'm just being silly, hunh?"

"Nah… you're just being you."

888

Bankotsu ran down the path that led towards their home base, his anger rapidly cooling in the warm spring breeze. He was headed for the large rock that sat alongside the path, where he often went when he was feeling insecure. Reaching it, he climbed on top of the smooth, nearly flat-topped boulder and stared off down the road. He was still somewhat angry, but the anger was more directed at himself than Jakotsu. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more upset he felt over striking his lover.

The fifteen year old knew what it was like to have someone you trust turn on you in anger and hit you the way his eldest brother, Shinichi, often beat him senseless for the stupidest of reasons. When Shinichi had married, he turned his fists on his pretty young wife instead, much to the family's disgust, yet they did nothing about it. Bankotsu, unable to sit and watch helplessly, decided to leave home. Drifting from town to town, he eventually found Jakotsu and his life took a pleasant turn for the better.

Sitting on the large rock, the young leader of the Shichinintai let his thoughts drift to home and he could hear in his head his eldest sister, Fumiko, gently reprimanding him for his behavior. At the same time he could hear his lover, Jakotsu, explaining to her that he deserved it. But Bankotsu knew in his heart that he was in the wrong, not his beloved.

The fifteen year old closed his hands. The right one hurt as he did so, and holding it up in the pale moonlight, he could see it was starting to bruise from the force he had hit Jakotsu with. He stared at it, his eyes welling up with tears. He hated crying as that had only fueled his older brother's anger towards him, but this was different. This time he let the tears spill down his cheeks. He wanted to run back and beg forgiveness from his older lover, but he was afraid to go home and face the possibility that Jakotsu was upset with him and rightfully so.

Feeling younger than his fifteen years, Bankotsu drew his knees up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he buried his face on his knees and cried. When his sobs subsided into hiccups, the fifteen year old hastily wiped his face with his hands. A few deep calming breaths later, he hopped down off the boulder, slowly making his way back home.

888

The cross-dresser closed his eyes. His head was pounding on top of his other injuries and all he wanted to do was sleep, but worry about Bankotsu kept him somewhat awake. He still could not figure out why his young lover was so upset with him, especially since he had sent him to go find out how Renkotsu's latest weapon design was coming along. Besides, the fifteen year had left to go into town shortly after that, so Jakotsu wound up spending time alone with the fire-breather, something that almost never happened, except on the odd mission or two. When thinking started to make his head throb even worse than it was, the cross-dresser just sat there, praying his young lover would come home and quickly.

Jakotsu had just started to doze off when the sound of someone approaching startled him awake. The soft footsteps that made the nightingale floor sing terrified him like nothing else. They were approaching from his blind side, and the cross-dresser prayed whoever it was would think he was some poor pitiful woman and leave him alone. He felt naked without his sword and he knew his movements were sluggish and slow. Just trying to shrink into the shadows hurt like hell and he wondered idly if would be better to simply die. The footsteps suddenly stopped and the eighteen year old hoped whoever it was would give him a quick death.

"Sweetness…?"

"Aniki-chan…?" Jakotsu whispered, painfully shifting his body to face his lover, making the floor sing as he moved.

The floorboards sang again when Bankotsu crouched down in front of him.

They silently regarded each other.

The fifteen year old reached out and gently cupped his lover's right cheek. It hurt seeing the cross-dresser flinch when he touched him. Frowning as he removed his hand from the older boy's face, Bankotsu said softly, "I'm sorry, Sweetness…"

Jakotsu closed his good eye. "I know you didn't mean it…"

"But I did. I was so angry at you I wanted to hurt you and I did… And I'm sorry; I should never have done that."

The cross-dresser simply sat there, feeling terribly overwhelmed by his lover's admission, not to mention saddened by it. He opened his eye when Bankotsu started to speak.

"My brothers used to beat the crap out of me when I was little. Shinichi still beats his wife when he's angry. But I shouldn't have hit you."

"Don't… I deserved it… I shouldn't have said anything about Ren…"

"No!" the fifteen year old cried, scaring his lover with the force of his declaration. Softening his tone, Bankotsu added, "If you were that upset that you went to Ren for advice, it must have been serious and I didn't want to hear it and that's wrong."

Jakotsu crooked the corner of his mouth up in a smile, "All I wanted was to talk a bit and cuddle and then nookie, so it's not all we have between us like Ren said, because it's important we have more." The cross-dresser shrugged, sending a jolt of pain through his ribs. "I have no idea why that's so important, but Ren said it was and he's really smart and Sui's very happy with him. That's all we talked about…"

"That's it…? Hmmm…" The younger boy nodded as he thought it over. "You're not a whore, Sweetness, so it's not like all I want from you is nookie."

"Yeah…?" the eighteen year old relied, letting the surprise he felt bleed into his tone.

"Yup! You're my friend… and my lover," Bankotsu admitted shyly. He smiled as he gently cupped Jakotsu's cheek again. "I should never have treated you so poorly." He leaned in, kissing the cross-dresser on the forehead. Pulling back, he said, "I'm not going to promise not to hit you again, cuz my brother used to say that and it didn't mean shit. If he didn't want to hit me cuz of some stupid promise that was forgotten days later anyways, he'd just get one of my other brothers to beat on me." He smiled sadly at Jakotsu. "I will promise to listen to you and do what you want from time to time."

The cross-dresser gave him a little half shrug. "Yeah…?"

"Let's go to the bathhouse and then we can come back and cuddle in the futon and talk all you want."

"Okay!"

Bankotsu stood up and reached down, taking Jakotsu by the hands. He stood up, pulling the cross-dresser with him.

The eighteen year old cried out as his wrist painfully reminded him of its injury. Gasping as his bruised ribs also made themselves known, he pulled away from his lover. Wobbling on his feet, he took a few steps away from the younger boy. Grabbing onto the post that held up the veranda's roof, Jakotsu threw up in the garden. The pain from his retching was unbearable. He panted, looking around wildly. Stepping back from the post, the cross-dresser's eyes rolled back in his head as the darkness swallowed him up.

888

Jakotsu sneezed, jerking his head to the side as the acrid scent of burnt feathers filled his nostrils. He moaned softly as he came too and, cracking open his good eye, he was surprised to see Suikotsu hovering over him. "Sui…?"

"Good, you're awake." The gentle healer turned to the side, and taking a cloth out a bucket of water, he rang it out. Turning back towards his patient, he gently placed the cool cloth on Jakotsu's swollen eye. "What happened?"

"Ninja…" Jakotsu lied.

"Ninja," Suikotsu repeated. _Ninja my ass…Judging by expression on Oo-Aniki's face and the way he's squirming like a dog about to get beaten, I'd say the Ninja's name is Bankotsu…What the hell went on between you two? _He examined the eighteen year old for other signs of injury.

"Yeah…" the cross-dresser said softly. "Sui… I don't feel so good…"

"I don't expect you to after getting the crap beat out of you." Suikotsu, after loosening the top of Jakotsu's kimono, tenderly probed the large bruise that spilled across the cross-dresser's right side. "Good… nothing feels broken there…" he said softly to himself. "Let me see your hand, Jak." Taking it, he looked it over. "I see nothing's broken there as well which is good. I'll just bind it for you and then I'll make you something for the pain." Getting up, Suikotsu walked over to his tansu. He looked through a few of the drawers in the tall wooden cabinet, before finding what he was looking for. Taking out a small roll of cotton strips that he used as bandages, the gentle healer returned to his patient's side. With a bit of help from Bankotsu, he bound the cross-dresser's injured wrist.

"Oo-Aniki, I need your help in the storeroom, will you please come with me?" Suikotsu asked. Forestalling any protests, he quickly added, "Ren will look after Jak for you while we're gone."

"Ummm…"

"Go, Aniki-chan… I'll be fine…" Jakotsu said softly.

"Okay…" Bankotsu got up, reluctantly following the older man out.

888

Suikotsu puttered around the storeroom, muttering under his breath, Bankotsu in tow. He searched the racks of drying and dried herbs, hanging there, for what he needed. Finding it, he left it there for the moment. "You hit him, didn't you," he said flatly, turning the question into a statement.

"Yeah…" the young leader of the Shichinintai admitted.

"Why?"

"I dunno… I was angry…and I…"

"That's not an excuse."

"I know, Sui… and I'm really sorry…"

Removing a bundle of herbs from the storeroom's ceiling, Suikotsu turned to the fifteen year old. "If you ever touch him like that again, leader or not, I will gut you." Softening his tone, he added, "He loves you more than life itself… Don't destroy that with your stupidity."

Bankotsu nodded. He felt like he was home again as the claw-bearer's stern look remind him of his father.

"Come; I have what I need." Suikotsu turned and left the room.

Bankotsu followed silently behind him.

888

"He hit you, didn't he?" Renkotsu said. He was nearly finished with his sketch, and he set his sketchbook and the piece of charcoal down, before wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Who? The ninja?"

The fire-breather shook his head at the cross-dresser. "Not unless the ninja's name is Bankotsu."

"The ninja has the same name as Aniki-chan?" The cross-dresser painfully rolled over onto his side. His right wrist throbbing in agony, Jakotsu bit his lip and slowly pushed himself upright. He sat there, eyes closed while waves of nausea and dizziness washed over him. Cracking his good eye open, he saw Renkotsu had gone back to his drawing.

"No, the ninja and Oo-Aniki are one and the same."

"No, they're not!"

"Don't lie to me, Jak. I don't know what the hell went on and I don't want to know, but he should never have hit you. There are some whores who are there for that sort of thing but you're not one of them and you shouldn't be treated like one."

Jakotsu silently regarded him.

"Are you even listening to me? I know doing so got you into this mess and I'm really sorry I gave you what turned out to be bad advice, but I want you to understand, Jak, this is unacceptable. You don't physically hurt the ones you love." Looking up, he saw the eighteen year old's face was wet with tears, and mentally groaning, Renkotsu quickly added, "He loves you, but he still a boy, Jak, and well, boys do stupid things, and ummm, I bet he's more sorry than he could ever say."

The cross-dresser merely lifted a shoulder in a barely perceptible reply.

"Punishment is never discipline, Jak. Discipline is the self-control one has in meting out punishment. More importantly discipline is the self-control one has to avoid needing punishment in the first place."

"I need punishment…?"

"No, not you… self-discipline, yes; the both of you need that, but that's not a bad thing. Anyway, enough of this, they'll be back soon." No sooner had the words left Renkotsu's mouth than the others returned.

"Are you in a lot of pain, Jak?" Suikotsu asked.

"No… I just… hurt…" He shrugged.

Nodding, Suikotsu set to work brewing up a remedy to ease cross-dresser's pain and to help with his healing. He would alternately fuss over the eighteen year old and tend to the tea; a mixture of willow bark for pain relief, as well as some herbs known for their sedative properties.

Bankotsu, meanwhile, sat off to the side, looking miserable. As if sensing his lover's discomfiture, Jakotsu looked over at him and smiled shyly. The fifteen year old slowly inched his way closer to him, so that by the time the gentle healer's herbal remedy was ready, the cross-dresser was resting as comfortably as he could in his young lover's lap.

888

Nearly two weeks had passed and the incident of the mysterious ninja had pretty much faded into memory. The only visible reminder was a large, greenish, golden smudge that spilled across Jakotsu's left cheek, its smaller twin resting neatly above that eyebrow. The cross-dresser sat on the low veranda just outside their room, watching Bankotsu spar with an imaginary opponent in the courtyard's garden. Leaning against the post that held up the roof, he sighed softly as he pictured his young lover in the nude and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Just as his fantasies began to take on a more erotic note, the floorboards sang, signaling the arrival of another person. The cross-dresser tensed, before willing himself to relax, when the footsteps grew louder with their owner's arrival. Looking up and over in their direction, he called out in greeting, "Hey, Ren…"

"Hey, Jak…" The fire-breather sat down next to him. "Oo-Aniki busy? I wanted to show him those weapon designs he wanted. I finally finished the prototypes."

"Hunh?" The eighteen year old, reluctantly dragging his attention away from the scene in the courtyard garden, blinked at him.

"Never mind…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… So what are you doing sitting here? Sui said you were all better now."

"I know, but I'm having too much fun watching Aniki-chan get some of that discipline stuff." He giggled. "Instead of fighting with me, he comes out here and fights with some shadow warrior. So I started watching him and imagining him all naked and hot and sweaty and all the fun I'd have with him in the bathhouse when he's done."

Renkotsu laughed. "Only you could turn watching someone workout into an erotic pleasure."

Jakotsu giggled. "I'll have you know, Ren, I have some of that discipline stuff too."

"Yeah?" the fire-breather replied, clearly surprised at hearing that.

"Yeah… if I didn't, you'd have found us nookying in the garden," the cross-dresser teased.

Renkotsu shook his head at him.

"Seriously," the eighteen year old continued, "I found I'd much rather nookie with Aniki-chan, when I'm alone with him, than talk. So I've decided to save the talking for when others are around. And you know what?" He smiled impishly.

"What?" the fire-breather, taking the bait, replied.

"We're much happier that way."

"Is that so?"

"Yup…"


	10. Tale 10:All is finally right in the worl

**Author****: **kira**  
Title: **Tale 10:All is finally right in the world…**  
Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu**  
Genre: **romance/ drama**  
Word Count: **3,730**  
WARNINGS: **None, as yaoi doesn't count. **  
Summary: **With a kiss and a tender touch, the boys work through the problems they faced in Tale 9.

888

Jakotsu leaned tiredly against the post that held up the veranda's roof. He was watching the full moon, imaging the rabbit he saw on its surface was hard at work making mochi. It had been nearly two months since the "ninja" incident, during which Bankotsu plied him with everything he could think of, from sweets and trinkets to lavish gifts of the finest kimono. The eighteen year old felt confused over why the younger boy felt the need to give him all these things as he had already forgiven him for hitting him. He had reasoned it was partially his own fault anyway for wanting to do something he knew Bankotsu found annoying. As a result, they had reached a stalemate in their relationship, despite talking it out and working hard to rebuild the shattered trust.

The cross-dresser sighed. He hated sleeping alone in their room, while Bankotsu slept in the former daimyo's rooms; deep within the palace they called their "home base." He also hated the way everyone pretended everything was alright when it was clearly far from it. Heart-sore, Jakotsu slowly moved to get up and go inside as the moon no longer held its special magic without Bankotsu at his side. He was about to leave when a faint movement in the shadows caught his attention. He felt naked without Jakotsutou's weight against his back and vulnerable without the fifteen year old around to guard his back, should he have to fight.

Jakotsu watched as the shadows slowly coalesced into a vaguely human shape. He tensed, afraid it really was a ninja coming to harm him this time. "Who's there?" he called out. Before the approaching person could answer, the cross-dresser recognized him. "Aniki-chan!" he cried. Jumping off the low veranda, the eighteen year raced across the courtyard garden.

Bankotsu hurried towards him, catching the cross-dresser when he launched himself at him. It felt good to wrap his arms around him again and breathe in the scent of his perfume. And judging by the way Jakotsu covered his face in tender little kisses; he felt the same way too. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," Bankotsu whispered against his paramour's cheek.

"It's all my fault," Jakotsu said when his lover set him down on his feet. "I flirt so much with Ren; even I believe at times that we're actually lovers…" He looked away and back. "Truthfully, Aniki-chan, I probably would nookie with him if he ever gave in, not because I don't love you…" he whispered the word "love" so softly, Bankotsu was not even sure he had actually said it, "But because I find him attractive, and I want to show him things that'd make Sui happy…"

"Yeah…?" The fifteen year old found his paramour's honesty rather unsettling.

"And it wouldn't mean anything more to me than all those girls mean to you…"

Bankotsu nodded. "You know if you did, I'd probably kill you…"

Jakotsu, thinking he was joking, giggled. "I know… but I'd die happy knowing it was by your hand."

"And I'd probably kill myself too."

"Yeah…?" Jakotsu's look of surprise melted into a warm smile. "Really, you would?"

Bankotsu nodded. "I wouldn't want to live without you." He looked the older boy straight in the eye. "Seriously… I…" He heaved a heavy sigh. "All I know is …" he trailed off helplessly.

Jakotsu kissed him. "It's okay, Aniki-chan, just knowing you would is enough…"

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. They stood there, facing each other, looking for something, anything, to say to break it. Finally Bankotsu looked away and said, "I'd better go… You look tired, Sweetness…"

Jakotsu nodded. "I am. I hate sleeping alone, so I lie awake at night, wishing you'd come back. When I saw you, I thought I was dreaming…"_ You don't need to know I was scared you were a real ninja…_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" The cross-dresser nibbled daintily on his fingernail. "Ummm… Aniki-chan…?"

"What?"

"Will you come back and stay with me? Please… It's really lonely without you."

"I don't know…"

"Please…" Jakotsu took his hands in his. "I'll beg if you want me to… But it hurts seeing you everyday and I wonder if you still even like me any more…" His eyes welled up with tears. "This is most we've said to each other in days and I hate it!!"

"What if I…?"

"You won't," the cross-dresser quickly assured him.

"You don't know that."

Jakotsu sighed. "But I'm willing to chance it."

"Yeah…?"

"Yup! Cuz I think you really do love me as much as I love you, Aniki-chan." The cross-dresser cupped the younger boy's cheek. "And I don't think you'd hurt me again and I refuse to believe you meant to that time…"

Jakotsu's words stirred up emotions the younger boy thought he had buried, and feeling ashamed, he pulled away from his touch. As he turned to flee into the shadows, the cross-dresser caught his wrist.

"Please don't go, Aniki-chan…"

Bankotsu's face contorted with anger as he struggled in his lover's grip. "Let go of me!" he snarled.

His eyes welling up with tears, Jakotsu did as he was bidden.

Instead of leaving, Bankotsu found himself rooted to the spot. The cross-dresser's wounded expression hurt him deeply. He balled his fists, wanting to make the older boy hurt as much as he did. But he restrained himself, and closing his eyes, he simply leaned forward, resting his head on the startled cross-dresser's chest. When he felt Jakotsu tentatively put his arms around him, he burst into to tears, murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again as he cried himself out.

"Feel any better?" Jakotsu quietly asked.

The fifteen year old nodded wordlessly. He still clung to the older boy, who also made no move to let go of him.

"Let's go inside, Aniki-chan," Jakotsu murmured softly into the top of Bankotsu's head. "I'll make us some tea."

"Okay…"

Still clinging tightly to the cross-dresser, they made their way back to the room that had shared. Once inside, Bankotsu reached up and pulled Jakotsu's head down, kissing him with a fierceness that startled the older boy. Despite his paramour's struggles, the fifteen year old gave into his pent up lust.

"Please, Aniki-chan…Stop."

Bankotsu paid no attention to his pleas; he continued to kiss him, trailing a line of kisses down Jakotsu's neck. Pushing the cross-dresser's kimono off his shoulders, he licked, nipped and sucked the older boy's pale flesh.

"Please… Aniki-chan!" Jakotsu had wormed his hands between them, and giving the younger boy a shove, he managed to put some distance between them. "I missed you too, but…"

"What?"

Jakotsu sighed. "I missed the nookie and I love how eager you are, but…" he trailed off helplessly.

Bankotsu frowned.

"This feels like a rape, Aniki-chan…" he said honestly, "Not a fun romp or 'I missed you so much I could die' nookie…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Jakotsu reached out, closing the distance between them, to cup the younger boy's cheek. "So umm… let's take it slow… and gentle" He leaned in and kissed Bankotsu. "And make it last until the moonlight fades into morning…" He said softly, before kissing him again, and slowly leading the younger boy towards his futon. "Wait here…" Jakotsu purred as he hurried over to blow out the single candle lighting his room. He turned, pausing briefly to let his eyes adjust to the dim light as the room was awash in shadows and the soft moonlight streaming in through the open shoji. He returned a minute later.

The fifteen year old wrapped his arms around his paramour, just holding him tight, and breathing in the faint scent of his perfume that clung to his kimono. He could almost, but not quite, forget how badly he had hurt the cross-dresser over what had been utter nonsense. The fact that Jakotsu had so readily forgiven him combined with his fear of doing it again, had kept him away. But Bankotsu sorely missed him and he was willing to do whatever the cross-dresser wanted just to spend time with him. Being together, while still keeping their distance, had lost all its charm weeks ago.

They slowly sank to floor, falling over onto the futon with a loud squeal from Jakotsu.

"Sssh… you'll wake everyone, Sweetness," Bankotsu whispered.

"Sorry, but that was a bit of a surprise…" the eighteen year old said. Jakotsu kissed him and he let his young lover's hands wander as they lay there. He missed the physical closeness as much as Bankotsu did, and while he wanted to drag out the moment for as long as they could, Jakotsu also wanted to hurry up and get to the "good part." So as his lover's hand caressed his thigh, Jakotsu lifted his leg and rested it on the younger boy's hip. It was all the encouragement he needed to go higher and the cross-dresser giggled softly when Bankotsu slid his hand up his bare thigh to cup the older boy's bottom.

The older boy was naked like a woman under his sleeping yukata, so it was not hard for Bankotsu to reach places normally hidden by his fundoshi. Kissing Jakotsu, he played with the cleft in his paramour's bottom, his fingers trying to gently part it so he could reach the prize, before sliding down to gently finger his heavy sack.

The cross-dresser moaned softly, the pleasure pooling deep in his cock as it slowly hardened under Bankotsu's playful touch. He wiggled his hips, trying to rub up against the younger boy's crotch. Failing miserably, he simply closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure wash over him. It was not long before Jakotsu had rolled onto his back, his kimono open as Bankotsu blanketed him. The younger boy slowly made his way down, kissing and licking the pale flesh.

Bankotsu paused to suckle his paramour's left nipple, rolling the tiny nub of flesh with his tongue as the older boy softly voiced his pleasure. He repeated his ministration on its mate, although this time he went quicker. He had the feeling it would not be long before the cross-dresser climaxed and he wanted to pleasure him orally. So he quickly kissed his way down Jakotsu's torso, not even stopping to lick his navel, before engulfing his paramour's erection in his mouth. Bankotsu took his time there, flicking his tongue in all the right places as the cross-dresser inched his way closer to climax. Resting his hand on the older boy's thigh, he could feel him tensing.

Jakotsu felt his pleasure mounting, and his cock felt like a turgid column of sensations. He had forgotten how good his young lover was at sucking him off. A few minutes later, he reached his peak and unable to hold back, Jakotsu came with a load throaty moan. He simply lay there, as the waves of pleasure slowly receded until his breathing evened out. "That was…" he whispered.

"Good…?"

"Very good…" Jakotsu sighed.

Chuckling, Bankotsu got up and quickly stripped out of his clothes. His cock felt painfully hard and he fumbled with his apron-like fundoshi, cursing when the ties that held it on knotted. Sighing softly, Jakotsu came to his rescue, his long deft fingers making quick work of untying the knot. Putting his arms around the younger boy's neck, the older boy pulled him down on top of himself while Bankotsu kissed him long and hard. Slipping his tongue past Jakotsu's teeth, he explored the warm confines of his paramour's mouth.

Breaking the kiss and smiling impishly, the cross-dresser wrapped his legs around the younger boy's lower half. Giggling, he ran his heel up and down the cleft in Bankotsu's bottom.

"Do you mind?"

Jakotsu looked up coyly at him. "Mind what?"

"Stop doing that with your foot!"

"You mean this?" Jakotsu dug his heel into the younger boy's bottom.

"Yup."

"Oh…" Jakotsu said with all the seriousness he could muster, before erupting in a fit of giggles.

Bankotsu sighed. As annoyed as he was with his paramour's nonsense, he had missed it and he had to admit he liked it when Jakotsu giggled during sex. Grinning wickedly, the fifteen year old sat up and spat onto his hand, and using the spit as a makeshift lube, he rubbed it onto his cock. Bankotsu positioned himself with his hand against Jakotsu's tight entrance. A quick push and he was past the ring of muscle as his paramour clamped down around him.

The cross-dresser moaned as his young lover developed his rhythm. It had hurt, but Jakotsu saw it as a good pain and it was not long before he was beginning to become aroused again. Bankotsu occasionally bumped against the older boy's cock whenever he leaned close enough to kiss him. It was just enough tantalizing contact to set the cross-dresser over the edge again as the waves of pleasure washed over him, building towards another climax. He was glad the younger boy had chosen to face him when they nookied as it made him feel loved and valued by Bankotsu.

The fifteen year old held on as long as he could, but the waves of pleasure that settled into his groin were demanding he give into his release. Jakotsu's soft moans, the way his cock brushed against his stomach when he kissed him, never mind the sweet taste of those kisses, all added to the moment along with the feeling of being forgiven. And as Bankotsu reached his climax, pumping hard into his paramour, Jakotsu came again.

"That was good…" they chorused, laughing softly in the moonlit room as Bankotsu pulled out. He rested on top of Jakotsu, ignoring the warm, sticky mess between them. All he wanted to do was lie there forever with the older boy's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Aniki-chan-chan…" Jakotsu whispered between kisses.

"What…?"

The eighteen year old sighed softly. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I think we should go clean up…" he smiled impishly. "Unless you want me to lick you clean," he purred.

Bankotsu felt his cheeks heating up under his lover's intense stare. He had the feeling Jakotsu would happily eat him with a spoon and then some if he could. Then hit him. He realized exactly what his paramour was referring to and the thought of him eating his own spent lust had the younger boy mentally gagging. "Ummm…"

"The bathhouse it is," Jakotsu said softly as Bankotsu sat up and straddled his hips.

"Yeah…" The younger boy stayed put as he turned his head to look around for his clothes in the dark.

Jakotsu, correctly guessing what his lover was looking for, said, "Forget our clothes. It's dark and no one'll see us. And besides, even if they did, it's not like they haven't seen us naked before." He ran his hands lightly up his lover's thighs.

"But…" Bankotsu said as he got up off him.

"Any noise we make, they'll just think I got up to take a piss in the garden." He grinned. "That's it! We'll cut across in the garden, that way we won't wake anyone up. I promise to be good, so we'll be in and out in no time at all and back here before anyone realizes we're gone! And when we get back, they'll just think the other went and pissed."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, I've gotten up plenty of times to go sit and stare at the stars, and Ren never wakes up and yells at me to go to sleep." Jakotsu giggled. "I swear snow falling from the sky normally wakes him up, but he never stirred the whole time you were…" The cross-dresser sighed.

"Gone…" Bankotsu finished for him. "Okay. Let's go."

Jakotsu giggled in reply as they stood up to leave. Taking the younger boy's hand, the two of them quietly headed to the open shoji. After telling Bankotsu to wait until he was in the garden before leaving the room, so that the song the nightingale floor sang would sound like someone coming and going rather than two people leaving, they left the room.

Running naked through the garden in the moonlight, the boys made their way unhindered to the bathhouse. Once there, they quickly clean themselves off amid the stolen kisses, despite Jakotsu's promise to behave. They had missed each other so much and the place held so many memories of the fun they had had there, that they could not help it. It was only the younger boy's stifled yawns that had them heading back to their room for some much needed sleep.

The trip back to their room was uneventful, except they were nearly caught once they had reached their room. By pure chance, Bankotsu had gone inside first, leaving Jakotsu in the garden. Renkotsu had chosen that moment to get up and complain, his irritation leaving him sputtering over Jakotsu's saucy remark about taking a piss. Groaning softly, the former monk, hissed at him to go to sleep.

"Fine…" Jakotsu said as he sauntered up out the garden stark naked.

"Where the hell are your clothes?"

"I left them inside as I was hot."

"Only you," Renkotsu muttered irritably as he turned and headed back inside the room he shared with Suikotsu.

"Good night, Ren." The cross-dresser giggled.

Renkotsu slammed the shoji shut in reply.

Putting his finger to his lips, Jakotsu entered his room. "If he knows you're back here, he's going to bitch about it all night…" he silently mouthed.

"Hunh?"

"Never mind…" Jakotsu whispered. "Let's get some sleep." Leaving the shoji open, he took his young lover by the arm, leading him back to the futon. Once there, they knelt and crawled inside. As the eighteen year old lay on his back, Bankotsu snuggled up next to him.

Resting his head on Jakotsu's chest, the fifteen year old quickly fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat. The older boy remained a wake a bit longer. He was afraid that if he fell asleep, he would wake up to find his young lover gone. Wrapping his arm around Bankotsu's shoulders, Jakotsu finally closed his eyes and let sleep over take him as well.

Several hours later, Bankotsu was awaked by someone frantically calling for them. As he slowly surfaced form his dream, he realized it was only the fire-breather looking for him. Mentally groaning, he slowly slipped out from under Jakotsu's arm and sat up. "I'm here, Ren, what do you want?" He squinted at Renkotsu's backlit form in the open shoji.

"Oo-Aniki…I, uh… You were..." he said as the sounds of someone else approaching got louder until Suikotsu stood next to him.

"Good morning, Oo-Aniki."

"Morning, Sui…" Bankotsu tiredly rubbed his hands over his face.

"Sorry to wake you, we thought something happened to you when we couldn't find you in your rooms."

The fifteen year old yawned. "Oh…"

"Yeah… a message came in about a possible job and well…" Renkotsu said as Jakotsu rolled onto his back.

The cross-dresser mewled like a cat as he stretched, before sitting up. "Why's everyone up so early?" He squinted in the harsh noon light that streamed into their room.

"It's lunchtime, Jak, and when Oo-Aniki missed that and breakfast, word went out and we were looking for him."

"No one missed me?"

"Well, you had taken to sleeping late, so we decided not to disturb you," Suikotsu replied. "Speaking of disturbing, we're sorry to have bothered you." The two of them left.

Jakotsu pouted. "How come everyone missed you and not me?"

"That's because they probably would have heard you. Their room is right next door… Remember all the times Ren used to yell at us at night to go to sleep and stop rabbiting?"

The cross-dresser giggled. "Oh yeah..."Smiling impishly, he added, "Wanna give 'em another reason to yell at us?"

Bankotsu grinned, "Hell yeah!" he said as he moved to gently push his paramour onto his back. They kissed.

Breaking it, the cross-dresser, as he wriggled out from under his lover, said, "I've gotta go piss."

"Jakotsu!"

The cross-dresser left the futon. "I promise to be quick…" He kissed the younger boy, who wound up joining him a few minutes later on the low veranda, before they both went back inside for a bit of fun.

A few days later, Renkotsu found them rabbiting in the library. Instead of getting angry over what he called a "violation of his personal area," he shook his head, and ignoring them, he walked right past them.

"Ren?" Jakotsu called out when he noticed they had "company."

"What, Jak?"

"You're not mad?" he asked when Bankotsu paused in his rhythm.

"No," the fire-breather said when he headed back, a few scrolls in hand. He stopped in front of them, trying hard to look indifferent to their behavior. "Oddly enough, as irritating as this normally would be, I'm, ummm…" he trailed off at a loss for words, his discomfiture beginning to match Bankotsu's.

"What?" Jakotsu said impishly as he looked up over his shoulder at him.

He heaved a long suffering sigh. "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm glad you two are back to rabbiting."

"Yeah?"

"Yup… it means all's right in the world again. Now if you two will excuse me, as I'm sure you have something much better to do than, uh…" he chuckled, "chat with me." Bankotsu flushed a deep red when he added, "See, even Oo-Aniki aggress with me… now don't mind me and uh… carry on as if I never came in here." And with that he left.

"Now where were we…?" Jakotsu purred.

"Ummm…"

"What…?"

"It went down…" Bankotsu said so softly, Jakotsu thought he imagined he had replied.

"What?!"

"Ren killed it…" the younger boy pulled out of his paramour, and sat back on his heels. "I don't know… something about him…"

Jakotsu sighed. "Yeah, it is weird not having him get mad and all, but who cares…?" He moved backwards until he was sitting on Bankotsu's lap. The eighteen year old playfully wiggled his hips, grinding his bottom carefully on his young lover's semi-erect cock. Giggling, he turned so that he was facing Bankotsu. "We're together and all is right in the world…" he said as he captured his young lover's lips with his own.


End file.
